Hogyoku
by Jarl2425
Summary: After being exiled and left behind from the Uzumaki clan for several reasons, Naruto stumbles upon Hogyoku which grants him power. Watch as Naruto utilize that power. Suck summary Naruto/Mass Bleach Harem. No Naruto X Hinata/ Konoha girl. Strong Naruto.
1. Hogyoku CH 1

Part taken from the story **Forsaken **and adjusted so that it takes another path

**Link below:**

.net/s/3516997/1/Forsaken by Elemental Balance

**Please leave a review on whether or not the story stinks or not. This will help me decided whether or not to write more for this story. Any type of review good or bad is welcomed here as long as it is has a good reason.**

**Review like: "This sucks" won't help me improve because I won't know why it sucks. **

**Perfect Example would be, "It sucks because: **

**The pairing is overused, **

**There were too many grammars**

**Etc….**

**Thank you**

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

"**Demon/ Boss summon Speech"**

'**Demon/ Boss summon thoughts'**

**Jutsus: / Attack:**

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV_

**Chapter One**

**5 years after Kyuubi's attack**

"This is becoming a nightmare!" One of the Elder advisors of the Uzumaki clan shouted in the council chamber. "That…boy…is ruining this clan's reputation!" There were whispers amongst the gathered group about that statement.

"Fifteen times, fifteen times we've had to request ANBU protection for that failure in the last month," another replied. "We're losing face while the Uchiha and Hyuuga continue to gain power. At this rate we'll end up like the Kurama clan, a weak minor clan no longer on the council group. We need to do something about this situation now."

"The boy shows no talent in any of the clan techniques" another voice spoke, "Not only that but he doesn't even have our bloodline in his body. As a matter of fact, he doesn't even have chakra in his body at all other than the demonic one sealed away. He doesn't have any trace of _our _chakra. Someone like him isn't need in our clan. We have strived to reach the same level as the Senju and Uchiha clan. Before he came along, we were always compared to them as equals. But now we're losing that power. That boy is cancer to our reputation. Keep him around too long and it'll affect us on a high scale." The group once again whispered to one another about the situation.

"We should distance the clan from that failure" stated the second voice, "With the new contract offered to us by the Fire Lord himself, the boy's presence would only be a hindrance. Even now, he disrupts the training of his twin sister, who is turning out to be a genuine prodigy for the clan. Kasumi-chan may not be in the direct line for clan succession, but she's certainly going to be a prize jewel for us in a few years."

The trio of elders nodded, and then turned to stare at the red haired woman kneeling before them. Once, this woman was the prize of the Uzumaki clan. A jounin of remarkable skill, second only to the Densetsu no Sannin, Sandaime Hokage, Hatake Sakumo, and her own deceased husband Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina had in recent years turned cold and almost unfeeling. She rarely spoke to the council, or to any other clan members, unless it was absolutely necessary. Even her two children, the aforementioned Kasumi and the boy –Naruto– received little attention from her.

"Kushina-sama," the head elder spoke, "You know that the Fire Lord has requested our entire clan move to the capital city of Fire country, Hinokakugin (Fire Pavilion). This move gives the clan a great opportunity to reclaim some of the honor your son has cost us…perhaps even gain greater renown as his highnesses' body guards. However…"

"You needn't ask me what you are about to, Kosuke-san," the cold woman replied, "You wish me to leave my son here in the village while the rest of us travel to the city."

"Yes, that is correct," the old man replied, "Do you have a problem with it?" He eyed her carefully and waited for her response. He would read her body language if she showed it this time. Lately reading Kushina had been extremely hard. It was like staring at a brick wall. Maybe she would subconsciously show some type of emotion now.

Kushina felt a tug at her soul, even as she voiced her answer. She looked at the elders with eyes of cold blue ice not showing any signs of remorse.

"No," she replied, "I will do what is best for the clan. We will leave immediately before our reputation is dragged into the mud any further. I hope everyone has packed their belongings because we're not waiting for anyone." The Elder advisors smiled at her decision. It would seem that Kushina had proven that she was more than capable of being a clan head after all. The needs of a clan come before the needs of one person. The group made their way to wagons waiting outside their compound.

"Kaachan?" a small voice whispered catching Kushina by surprise even though she didn't show it. She turned to face the voice with cold uncaring eyes on the small child that called her. The boy was 5 years old with blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin matching her complexion. Beside the small child was an elder man with grey hair, several wrinkles and very few liver-spots. He wore the Hokage's gear which consist of the customary hat and cloak, which he wore over a red, full-length gown that was tied using a white sash. This was Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha and ruling Hokage after the Yondaime died sealing Kyuubi away at the cost of his life. Currently he was looking at Kushina with pleading eyes.

"Kushina-san, I beg you once again to stay this madness!" Hiruzen's voice carried both anger and pleading. "This is your son, by the Kami! To abandon him this way…" He didn't want to think about the damage that could occur to the boy mentally. Kushina's cold eyes remained the same as did her unreadable body language.

"It is the will of the clan, Sandaime-sama," she replied, "I will do what is in the best interests of my clan. If leaving the boy is the best thing for the clan then I will do so as clan head. As a matter of fact, we officially disown him from now on. He will no longer be permitted to carry the name Uzumaki."

"Kaachan?" the small boy whimpered again, even as his big sister gave him a look of pity mixed with longing, "Was…was I bad? Did…did I…do something wrong?"

Kushina ignored the boy's questions, though she again felt the strange pull at her heart she had felt a week prior when the decision had been made. "We are the last one's here aside from Arashi-san," she replied, "He'll stand proxy for the Uzumaki clan on all civilian and shinobi matters. Katsumi and I must depart now."

"Kushina-san…"

"Goodbye, Sandaime-sama," the woman finished, before walking away. She climbed into the wagon with her daughter, and the driver lashed the horses, getting them moving.

The blond boy stared at the wagon as it moved away from his home. His heart crumbled at the thought of being left. Without realizing it, his legs began taking him to the moving wagon. He forced himself to run as fast as he could and ignored the burning feeling he was experiencing right now. The wagon continued to move forward, even as he began to shout his pleas. "KAACHAN….DON'T LEAVE ME!" He continued running until he was at the gates of Konoha. It was there he tripped over his feet causing him to fall. He didn't acknowledge the fact that he scraped some skin. The only thing that mattered was the wagon.

"KAACHAN"

As he was about to make another attempt to run after the wagon he felt someone's hand on his shoulders. Naruto turned around and slammed his face into the robes of the Hokage and cried. Hiruzen embraced the young boy giving the boy emotional support.

"Oji-chan, why did Kaachan and Onee-sama leave me? Did I do something bad?" the boy whispered.

"No Naruto-kun, you were a good boy." Sarutobi Hiruzen replied, patting the boy's back in an effort soothe his fractured heart, "You are truly special. Your Kaachan and Onee-san will see that someday." The boy continued to cry his soul out into the white robes of the old man.

"If…if I…if I become a good ninja," the boy sobbed, "Will…will that…make them love me?"

Sarutobi frowned over Naruto's head, even as he began to think of something to say. He wanted to cheer the boy up so he quickly thought on his feet and lied. Besides it was Minato's dream for Naruto to become a shinobi of Konoha so why not. He had Kyuubi's chakra to use so why not have Jiraiya teach him. If the boy could utilize Kyuubi's chakra then he could very well become a shinobi of Konoha. "I think…many will come to love you if you become a good shinobi, Naruto-kun. Just become the strongest shinobi ever and many people will respect you. As a matter of fact, why don't you train to become stronger than me so you could save me from a Kage's most deadly enemy? I would be happy if you save me from the evil monster I fight every day." Hiruzen by now was thinking about his paper work.

"B-but Jiji, no one else is stronger than you." Hiruzen shook his head at that. He sighed in relief that he managed to stop him from crying. The last thing he wanted was an emotional case on his hand that could possible lead to suicide. He had seen it happen several times for different reasons including the loss of parents through death or in Naruto's case abandonment. If Naruto died now then he wouldn't be able to become a shinobi. He promised Minato that he would try to get Naruto to become a shinobi before his death and that's what he would do.

"That's not true young Naruto. There are several others that are as strong if not stronger than me. I know one person or entity that could easily defeat me. He is the most powerful and most respected person." By now he had Naruto's full attention.

"Really, who is he?" Hiruzen smiled a little as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Kami" was the simple answer. "No one could beat him other than another God. With the amount of power he has, he could do anything he wants. Almost everyone respects him as do I." Hiruzen continued ranting about Kami and Naruto listened to every word. His young mind soon began thinking about the possibilities of him and this power. As soon as Hiruzen was finished, Naruto's mind had formed a goal that he would strive for.

'One day I will become god and everyone will respect me. Anyone who tries to harm me will be sent to the bad place. I'll be able to punish all the bad people in my life and save jiji from the evil monster he's fighting. I will become a god.' Determination shone through is eyes which went unnoticed by Hiruzen. As soon as he finished that train of thought, he felt a strange pull on him. His head snapped in the direction it came from. He stared in the direction for what seemed like eternity.

"Naruto are you okay?" Naruto was brought from his thoughts by the concerned Hokage. He wiped his tears away and nods his head.

"Hai jiji"

"Good now let's get some ramen shall we." Naruto pumped his fist in the air when ramen was mentioned. Hiruzen couldn't help but smile at how fast the boy forgot about his abandonment of his family and clan. Hiruzen grabbed him by the hand and led him towards Ichiraku ramen for ramen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was found leaving Ichiraku ramen rubbing his tummy. He bit his teeth down in agony from the amount of pain he was experiencing at the moment. He didn't know why his stomach was hurting so much but what he did know was that his stomach started hurting after consuming ramen. Did that mean he ate too much ramen or did he eat too fast? He stopped mid-step when the pain amplified for a few seconds bringing tears to his eyes. Maybe his body didn't like ramen anymore. He clenched his eyes together hoping for the pain to go away. He opened it once more and began walking once more ignoring the pain.

'I'll get better soon because I'll be god one day. I'll tough it out for now. I'm a god in training so I'll have to learn how to take pain.' This thought helped him ignore the pain slightly but not by much. He forced himself to keep walking not noticing the blood dripping down his lips. Naruto stopped once more but it wasn't because of the pain this time. He felt a familiar pull on him but this time it was a little stronger than before. He began to wonder what it was he felt before when he was with his jiji. If it wasn't for the fact that he was with his jiji, he would have investigated it. But now he would be able to investigate it now. It's not like he had someone waiting at home for him. His jiji had informed him that Kushina no longer wanted him when he asked when they would return.

At first Naruto didn't believe him but seeing the sad face on his jiji made him realize that he wasn't lying. His parents didn't want anything to do with him and that crushed his spirit. His jiji hugged him and told him everything was okay and that he didn't need them at all. It was there he labeled his family and clan as bad guys needing to be punished in his mind. When he became bad, he would punish them for leaving him alone. Also he would never forgive them for making him cry.

Naruto turned in the direction the pull came from and walked with the determination to find out what it was. Naruto soon came upon a forest with heavily fortified gates each sealed off with chains and a rather large lock. There were warning signs all around the area making the young jinchuriki nervous. The pull came on him once more but unlike the last two times, it was stronger than before. Even the feeling that came with the pull was different. This time it felt as if something was calling him. As if in a trance, Naruto scanned the fence until he found a small gap in the gates large enough for him to barely squeeze through. Despite the nervous feeling he was experiencing, he walked towards the gap and squeezed his body through. Once on the other side, he made his way towards where the pull came from. By now he knew he was close though he couldn't really explain how he knew that. All he knew was that his body was drawn towards something located here and he would find out what it was. Naruto went into the forest and continued his search for whatever it was he was drawn to.

15 minutes of searching brought Naruto to the sight of a small bluish-purple orb that was glowing brightly. Naruto couldn't help but feel captivated by the beautiful orb. He wiped away blood pouring from his lips as he got closer to the orb. He wasn't aware that it was blood he was wiping away. He thought it was drool or something. When he went to wipe his hands of said drool, it was then he noticed the red on his hands. His heart began to race at the sight of his blood. Not only did his heart begin racing, but pain erupted in his stomach once more but unlike last time, the pain caused his legs to give out. He dropped on the glowing orb adding more pain. The last thing he saw was bright lights before blacking out.

As soon as Naruto lost consciousness, a white shell formed around Naruto's body until a prefect cocoon was formed around him covering him up completely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Na…..ru…..to" Darkness was everywhere he turned. There wasn't a light anywhere and it scared him. Naruto walked a few steps forward and stopped.

"Nar…..uto" His head snapped the direction it came from but found no one.

"Naru….to" The voice sound much closer than before yet he couldn't find the source of this voice. He scanned the area a few more times to make sure he didn't over look things.

"Naruto-sama wake up" A shiver went down his spine when he heard the voice directly behind him. There was also the dreaded feeling from behind him. Slowly he turned around to find the source of the voice but a hand on his shoulders prevented him from doing to. He turned his head slightly to see a soft pair of hands on his shoulder belonging to that of a female. The hand had a flawless white color to it while the nails were painted black. "You will see me in due time Naruto-sama. Right now you need to wake up." Her voice sent shivers down his spine. It was a beautiful voice fit for an angel. The world around him began to brighten.

Naruto opened his eyes to the sight of trees. He slowly sat up and began wondering why he was in the forest to begin with until memories of a certain pull and a small orb came back. He scanned the area for said orb but found none. He didn't get time to ponder on the situation when several animals' sounds were heard. One of them sound like a tiger or lion but he wasn't willing to stick around to find out. He stood up and ran towards the direction he came from. As he made his way back from the forest, he noticed that his stomach pain was gone.

'Maybe it was a tummy ache after all.'

He ran to the gates and left through the small gap he came in successfully escaping the forest. He stopped once he was outside the gate and allowed a triumph smile to grace his lips. He had concluded that this forest had some dangerous creatures in there. The fact that he went in and out must mean something right?

"Naruto" Said boy turned around when he heard his name being called. It was none other than his jiji carrying a look of concern. "Where were you Naruto? I've been searching for you all morning." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry I made you worry jiji. I went to check out this forest. I hit my head on something and everything went dark. Anyway I woke up and ran out the forest when I heard a tiger or something. I didn't want to be food for anyone so I ran." Hiruzen's face went to serious mode after Naruto was finished his tale. To go in the forest of death was something reckless. The last thing he wanted was for the young Kyuubi container to be eaten by one of the many mutated or abnormal animals in the forest of death. The forest of death was home to some of the most dangerous creatures ever. People that knew about the forest of death stayed clear of it. Amongst those people were anbu members.

"Well Naruto I want you to stay away from the forest. It's filled with dangerous creatures that will eat you." Naruto paled at the thought of being eaten by an animal. Hiruzen noticed this and knew he didn't need to go any further with his explanation. "Anyway let's move away from this area before something tries to eat us." That was all Naruto needed to hear as his legs took him away from said forest. Hiruzen chuckled as he followed the boy. As Naruto continued running from the forest, a small bluish-purple light shone from beneath his shirt for a brief second which went unnoticed by Naruto.

Naruto ran towards the Uzumaki compound and stopped when he noticed several Nins exiting the house with furniture in their hands. Standing next to the shinobi were civilians holding brief cases. Naruto stepped forward to ask what was going on but a hand on the shoulder caught his attention. He turned to find Hiruzen staring at the scene in contemplation. "Jiji what's going on? Why are they taking things from my home?" Hiruzen looked down at the boy and sighed.

"I'm sorry Naruto but the house was sold by your kaachan before she left. Everything she left behind is being seized by the council members to be sold or given away. You'll be moving somewhere new Naruto so don't worry about living arrangements. I'll take care of you from now on until you reach of age." Naruto didn't seem too happy about this at all. Hiruzen ruffled his hair softly. "Everything will be okay in the end. Now let's go see your new home Naruto." He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The duo appeared in front of a small old apartment complex located in the slums of Konoha. "This will be your new home Naruto so why don't you explore the building for a while. The top floor has all your belongings and a few things I want you to study. Since you're not able to attend shinobi academy, I have enlisted you to attend civilian academy."

"Wait, why can't I go to the shinobi school jiji?" Naruto was completely confused as to why he couldn't attend the shinobi academy. He was told that in order to become a shinobi, one had to attend the academy first and graduate. If he couldn't attend said school then he wouldn't be able to become a shinobi just like the people in his clan said. He remembered their harsh words to him clearly._ "You will never become a shinobi."_

"I'm sorry Naruto but you don't have any requirements to attend the academy. You're not fit for shinobi related training nor do you possess chakra." Naruto's defeated and betrayed look caused the Hokage to wince. His eyes watered and his body trembled. Hiruzen looked away feeling sad for the boy.

"But what about what you said earlier? You told me to get stronger and that people will respect and love me." Hiruzen cursed inwardly that he brought that up. Hiruzen just couldn't look him in the eyes and tell him the real reason why he couldn't become a shinobi. While the requirement part played a large role in it, he would have still allowed the boy to become a shinobi however the larger part of the reason stems from the council members, a letter from the Uzumaki clan to the Fire Daimyo about the boy's situation, and finally the Fire Daimyo's letter preventing the boy from becoming a shinobi.

The Fire Daimyo stated that for a jinchuriki without chakra of his own to become a shinobi is a reckless decision. Since he didn't have chakra of his own to battle the beasts own chakra, he thought it would be safe that Naruto didn't become a shinobi at all. They all must believe that since he didn't have chakra to suppress the demon's own, then the demon would gain influence with time should he uses the beast's chakra. As to where he got that idea from, he had an idea. It had to be between the Uzumaki clan and his own Elder Advisors. Maybe it was the combination of the council members and the Uzumaki clan. Either way they made sure it was impossible for the boy to become a shinobi.

'I'm sorry Minato but at least I tried.' He was brought from his thoughts when Naruto pulled away and ran into his home. He glanced at hi retreating form and saw a lone tear drop hit the floor. 'I'm truly sorry Naruto-kun.' He turned around and retreat to his office to battle the evil paper work.

Naruto continued crying his eyes out that he wasn't able to become a shinobi. Why was everything going so wrong with his life? First he was left by his kaachan and the others without an explanation. Did he do something wrong? Now he won't be able to become a shinobi and get stronger. How was he going to become a god if he wasn't able to attend the academy school? How was he going to get stronger to gain everyone's respect if he wasn't a shinobi? The question was what he will do now. As far as he was concerned, being a civilian sucked.

'You don't need to become a shinobi to get stronger Naruto-sama.' Naruto stopped crying immediately when he heard the same female voice when he was in the forest. His head snapped in different directions to locate the source once more. 'You won't be able to find me Naruto-sama so there's no point in searching for me.' This stopped Naruto's attempt to find the voice.

"Who are you and where are you?"

'You don't need to speak out loud Naruto-sama. All you have to do is think your response and I'll hear you just fine. As to whom I am, I will tell you later after I have deemed you worthy. My location will be revealed later. I will answer your question later but right now, do you want power and why?'

'I want to become a god' was the quick response. He had already decided what he wanted to be after hearing his jiji talk about how great a god was. That type of power could very well help him do anything he wanted.

'Why do you want to become god Naruto-sama?'

'Because their strongest ever and that's what jiji said' was his quick response once again. 'Plus all Gods are loved and respected right?'

'No Naruto-sama, not all gods are loved and respected. Some gods are feared and hated but that's a story for another time. Right now let's focus on helping you gain power. However whatever I teach you must remain a secret. People will try to hurt you if they find out you're getting stronger of. Do you understand me Naruto-sama?'

'Hai'

'Very good now listen up closely.' And so begin Naruto's training by an unknown female.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**8 years later**

"Naruto-sama you're breakfast is ready. Should I bring it to the lab?" Naruto continued staring at the computer screen in front of him surfing through information he collected from Konoha's library in secrecy.

"That's ok Nemu-chan; I'll be having breakfast with you today. Just give me a few seconds." He continued scrolling through the remaining information to see if his new discovery was in. Once he was sure it was there, he rose from his chair and turned to his assistant Nemu Kurotsuchi, one of his creation.

Slender and youthful, Nemu has green eyes and black hair with slightly parted bangs and is pulled back into a long braid. Her uniform consists of a short black _kimono_ that extends to mid-thigh with a white _nagajuban_ under it. The sleeves of her kimono are not as wide as those worn by most Shinigami and the upper parts of the sleeves are puffed. She wears a traditional wide white _obi_ with a red cord fastening it. In addition she wears white gloves that cover only the back of her hands and wrists; as well as a dark red choker.

She was an artificial soul recreated using knowledge gained from the Hogyoku. She was one of many things he re-created using knowledge gained from the Hogyoku. It was a shocking discovery to find that the little orb he found in the forest of death came from another time and dimension in search of someone with Reiryoku flowing through their body. Before his death Aizen Sosuke created a small rip in space to hide the device to prevent the Shinigami from gaining it. The rip would lead to the Dangai and hopefully swallowed up by the Kototsu. What he didn't count on was for the power of the Hogyoku to create another rip as soon as it reached the Dangai. That small rip closed once the orb went through and traveled back into time seeking out any Reiryoku signatures. It had zone in onto his location but a small barrier around the Uzumaki compound prevented it from landing near him. The orb bounced off the barrier and shot into the direction of the forest of death where it resides. It sensed the level of Naruto's Reiryoku and knew it wouldn't be able to communicate with Naruto for the time being. It was there it waited for Naruto's Reiryoku to reach a certain level.

As to how Naruto gained Reiryoku, he had gained Reiryoku from the Shinigami king that helped seal Kyuubi in him. When the Shinigami's hands came into contact with the infants body, a small amount of the entity's Reiryoku had escaped its body and into the infants replacing his chakra completely. The Reiryoku would slowly increase over time on its own. As to the Kyuubi discovery, he had his Zanpakuto spirit to thank for that. He was surprised when he discovered about his Zanpakuto and the power he was able to gain adds to the fact that said spirit was the owner of the same voice that helped him over the years. He was able to finally meet her at the age of 8 and he thought she was one of the most beautiful girls ever.

"Let's see what Nemu-chan prepared today. I'm sure it will be good as always." He walked up to Nemu and kissed her on the lip causing her to blush at the affection she was receiving. Despite being a mere creation, Naruto treated her more than that. She could see the love in his eyes when he saw her. The amount of affection he received made her feel devoted to him. She will without a doubt sacrifice anything to make him happy. "Nemu-chan, are you okay?" She was brought from her thoughts by his question.

"Hai I'm fine Naruto-sama. I was just thinking about how kind Naruto-sama is to me despite being his creation." Naruto waved it off as if was nothing.

"Don't think of yourself as a creation Nemu. Think of yourself as someone precious to me because that's what you are to me. You're happiness means a lot to me and I want you to understand this. Now let's eat before the food gets cold." He grabbed her by the hand and led her to the kitchen. Nemu blushed all the way to the kitchen from contact with her. Once the duo made it to the kitchen, he offered her a seat which she accepted before taking a seat of his own. The two began eating in silence and like always, Naruto always broke the silence.

"This is delicious Nemu-chan." That didn't end there as he gushed about how good she was at cooking and how he would never eat anything unless it was made by her which was true. Ever since the re-creation of Nemu, Naruto only ate food from her. He never went back to Ichiraku ramen shop ever after he discovered that they had poisoned his ramen several times to try killing him. When he discovered that dark aspect, memories of the bowl of ramen he ate when he was 5 came flooding back. It would seem that the tummy ache was the affect of their poison. Once they were finished eating, Nemu and Naruto washed and dried the dish. Naruto didn't want her to cook and clean so he offered her help. Once the dishes were done, Naruto went to his room for a change in outfit. He switched from his scientist garbs into simple civilian clothes. Once he was changed, he along with Nemu in tow walked towards a small portal. The portal would take him back to the basement of his apartment.

Naruto and Nemu transported from the portable dimension he created and back to Konoha's slums right in his apartment complex. They appeared behind a hollow wall and opened it to the sight and smell of shit. Naruto sighed in annoyance at the damage before him. "It seems that there was a recent break-in. At least the apartment's still standing."

"Don't worry about it Naruto-sama, I will have this cleaned in no time." Naruto held his hand up stopping her from making any moves.

"Don't worry; I'll have my new creations clean this mess up as well as the ones upstairs. I'm sure this isn't the only damage they caused. I'm glad I didn't build my lab here or things could have gotten messy. I'm glad the Hogyoku came with knowledge on the Seireitei allowing me to rebuild it. The Seireitei is more than enough space for me to work on my inventions freely and train. There are so many benefits to having the amount of space I possess. Anyway let's go for a walk Nemu-chan. I already contact the cleaners so they'll be here within the next few minutes." He grabbed her hand and walked out the apartment.

"Wait Naruto-sama"

Naruto and Nemu turned around to find another one of his creation Nozomi Kujo. Nozomi Kujo is a short and petite woman with chin length dark green hair and purplish-red eyes. Nozomi wears a short shihakusho that goes only goes a little below her waist with a white band around the waist and knee high white boots.

"What is it you want Nozomi-chan? Did you want to come with me and Nemu-chan?" Nozomi blushed slightly and nod her head. She along with Nemu had a strong attraction to the young Naruto.

"Hai Naruto-sama"

"Alright let's go" He motioned for her to approach him. Once she was close enough, he grabbed her hand as well before taking to the streets where they were greeted by glares and whispers.

"Look it's the demon and his whore. He even has a new whore with him."

"That demon and his whores should be put down before they multiply."

"I can't see why the Hokage kept him alive after all these years."

"At least he's not a shinobi. I heard the demon cried when he was told he couldn't get his powers back."

"If it wasn't for his whore, we would have been able to kill that thing."

"I'm sure the last Uchiha will kill it. As for the whores, I'm sure he would be interested in using them to build the Uchiha clan back to former glory."

Naruto ignored the whispers and turned his head towards Nozomi. He could care less about what these fools had to say about him. To him they were nothing but arrogant monkeys. "So how is the Project spearhead going? How far are we into creating my own special forces?" Nozomi thought about the mod-souls created based off on the Gotei 13 and a few other full-fledged souls reapers.

"We manage to re-create most of them sir that was within a certain time period. All of them are combat ready for anything." Naruto allowed a smile to grace his lips. "When are you going to create your new clan Naruto-sama? You did say you were going to create a clan since you weren't allowed to use Uzumaki. Have you found a name yet? If so why not get started now?" Naruto stumbled a bit at the reminder. He almost forgot about that. He scratched his chin in contemplation.

"Well I was thinking about using Kazama. What do you think Nozomi-chan?"

"Kazama is a good name Naruto-sama. You should have that name established somewhere outside Konoha. As to who will be on the list, I think its best that I don't tell you." Naruto's eyebrow rose at the mention of a list.

"How many girls are we talking about here Nozomi-chan?" Nemu giggled a little catching his attention.

"How many girls did you re-create Naruto-sama?" His face was that of confusion until a thought occurred.

"Wait, you don't mean-" Nemu nod her head cutting him off. Naruto stopped instantly and before Nemu or Nozomi could react, he shot backwards via super nose bleed. He twitched on the floor causing Nemu and Nozomi to giggle.

"So…. Many…..Girls" The thought of over sexual intercourse with over 20 girls was any man's dream. Names and faces of the women soon appeared in his mind.

Yoruichi Shihoin

Sui-Feng

Unohana

Rangiku

Naruto cursed his zanpakuto spirit inwardly for making him like this. She was the one to introduce the opposite sex to him in a way that made him look at women differently.

'Don't forget little old me Naruto-sama.' By now he lost consciousness he was barely holding on to. Nemu walked over to him and lift him up over her shoulder surprising the people around them. She didn't seem to struggle with his body. Nemu and Nozomi turned towards one of Konoha's training grounds and walked off. It was there they would relax until Naruto came back around.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Seireitei**

Back in the Seireitei, more specifically the captains assembly hall we find 13 powerful figures standing in two separate lines with one person standing in the middle. These were the re-creations of the Gotei 13 in a new mod-soul form. They were created to be more like humans but not exactly. While they were capable of human things like reproducing, eating, and a few other things, they were built much tougher than humans. While the name Gotei 13 and a few other things remained the same, their objectives were no longer destroying hollows since they didn't exist in this time or dimension. Their new goal was to serve their leader and creator Naruto as a special force.

The person in the center of the line was Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Taichou- Shushou (**Captain-Commander**) of the whole Gotei 13. He is an old man with red eyes a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting numerous battles in his past. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He also drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it.

Next to him was Sui-Feng, the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. Sui-Feng is a relatively short and petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Sui-Feng wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. Her squad along with a few specializes in something and that something was special ops.

Third in line was Gin Ichimaru. Gin is fairly ordinary in terms of clothing, and doesn't wear any unique items. His overall appearance, however, is not as normal. He keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes enough to visibly reveal their bright sky blue-color. Although he appears to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He bears unusual silver hair, which was funny seeing as his name meant silver.

Forth in line was Retsu Unohana, the captain of the Fourth Division in the Gotei 13. Unohana has the appearance of a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid in front. Her squad specializes in Medical, Supply, and Janitorial duties.

Fifth in line was Aizen Sosuke, captain of fifth seat division. He appeared as a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori.

Sixth in line was Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13. Byakuya has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan that symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki family, one on top of his head and another on the right side. He wears the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf. He also wears fingerless white tekkou that cover only the back of his hands.

Across from Byakuya was Sajin Komamura, the captain of the 7th Division. He wore gloves with bracers, as well as a helmet, to conceal his entire body.

Next to Sajin was none other than Shunsui Kyoraku, the Captain of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13. Shunsui Kyoraku is a tall Shinigami with grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He wears a straw hat and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks.

Next in line was Tosen Kaname was the captain of the 9th division. Tosen has dark skin and dark brown braids. He has pupil-less eyes that are pale lavender and has been blind since birth. While a captain he wore the traditional Shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulders and his captain's haori over it; the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He also wore an orange scarf around his neck, white boots (instead of the normal sandals), and black, fingerless gloves. He usually wore clear goggles, although this was not always the case. He kept his hair tied back in a ponytail.

Following Tosen was Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. Toshiro Hitsugaya is short, has turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's _haori_ with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end.

After the white haired boy was Kenpachi Zaraki, the captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. Kenpachi is a muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance that fits his personality. He wears a sleeveless captain's _haori_ that has a ragged look to it. He styles his spiked-hair with small bells at its tips and wears a special eye patch on his right. He has green eyes, pronounced hairless eyebrow ridges and a huge scar running down the left side of his face. He is also one of the tallest Shinigami, towering at 202 centimeters. His squad specializes in Melee Combat: Swordsmanship.

After the brute looking man was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and 2nd president of the Shinigami Research Institute. Mayuri's appearance has a very skeletal look to it with a skull-like visage. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden color and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, has been painted black and white. His squad specializes in science.

And finally there was Jushiro Ukitake, the captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13. Ukitake is a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance. His hair is worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wears it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. He has green eyes. Ukitake wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He wears a narrow white obi, in which he secures his Zanpakuto.

Genryusai scanned the gathered members in front of him before addressing them. "I have gathered you all here on the orders of Naruto-sama. He wanted to re-establish a system that was once created with a few changes. Apparently there are now hollows here like the ones in the memories we received of the original versions of us. Since there are no hollows, we will function as an army. Based on the information we have at our disposal, we will shape this place into an army of some sort. He wasn't exactly clear about this because he wanted us to come together to form something. Unlike the soul society, there will be no Central 46 to tell us how to run things. Any choices we make will depend on what the majority of us has decided meaning please think carefully. Now with that out of the way, we will begin making some changes to fit that of the shinobi world." Soon the 13 powerful figures began making decisions that would make an impact on the shinobi world later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha**

In Konoha we find a gathered group in Konoha's chambers where decisions regarding Konoha in any form was discussed depending on the situation that is. Currently the council members from but civilian and shinobi side, Elder advisors, and the Hokage were gathered around a large O-shaped table to discuss team placements for the new genins that graduated. Sitting in the bottom center of the O formation was the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and his three Elder Advisors Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado.

Homura is depicted with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears similar garbs to those that Hiruzen would when acting in his capacity as Hokage.

Koharu is described as an elder woman with her hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. As a member of the Konoha Council, Koharu wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Koharu has also taken to squinting, barely opening her eyes at any point in time.

Danzo appeared as an old frail man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black shaggy hair, and his right eye is kept bandaged. Danzo has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder.

Surrounding the Hokage and Elder Advisors were the council members from both civilian and shinobi side. The shinobi side consists of major clan heads of Konoha that has strong influence over Konoha. The civilian side consists of rich civilians that managed to gain power through any means necessary whether it was sleeping with someone, earning their way honestly, or through evil schemes. It was because of this that the civilian side always had different faces. The shinobi side on the other hand changed when they were ready to step down allowing next in line to take place or death. There were a total of 9 shinobi clan with power right now and 9 civilian council members thus making things equal. On the shinobi side these were the individuals as following:

Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan and representative of the Hyuga clan. He has long, black hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He wore very traditional, loose fitting robes with a cloak much like the others of the Hyuga clan.

Tsume Inuzuka, head of Inuzuka clan. Tsume has a feral animalistic look similar to that of a canine. She has long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi.

Shibi Aburame, head of the Aburame clan. Shibi, like all members of his clan, has his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He typically wears a high collared outfit, while carrying a gourd on his back that is used for holding more kikaichu. He also tends to keep his hands in his pockets a lot.

Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan. Shikaku has two scars on the right side of his face which are probably his most noticeable feature. He has dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears are also pierced. Shikaku wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards.

Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan. Inoichi Yamanaka has long blond hair reaching into his back, which he wears spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which include a well defined jaw line. Inoichi wore the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red coat.

Choza Akimichi, head of the Akimichi clan. Choza has long red hair and has markings on his cheeks, with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armor that has the kanji for "food" on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector, a hachimaki tied around his head.

Kakashi Hatake, temporary head of the Uchiha clan until Sasuke Uchiha becomes of age. He was the only one in the village or only one known to possess the Uchiha bloodline. He is a tall, fit ninja, is characterized by his tall and spiky white hair, forehead protector regularly covering his scarred left eye, and his chronically visible mask. He wore Konoha's standard jounin uniform.

Jun Haruno, head of the Haruno clan. Jun has long and wavy pink hair, emerald eyes, and full lips. She is well-known for her curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts. Of course very few knew she wasn't born this way but achieved her beauty through various extreme surgeries. The few who knew about her know how she looked like before the surgery. She was currently wearing a pink Kimono and black sandals.

Arashi Uzumaki, representative of the Uzumaki clan while the others remained in Fire country's capital Hinokakugin. Arashi had long red hair, purple eyes, and fair skin. He wore an outfit similar to a samurai using the color schemes red and blue.

On the civilian side was a bunch of individuals that could change at a moment's notice. No one made an attempt to remember their faces.

"Today is the day we form teams with the newly graduated genins of Konoha. We will decide where each genin will be placed and who their sensei will be based on skills and knowledge. Without further due, let us begin. I want you all to present me with an idea as to which three genins should be placed under which jounin sensei and why. Before each and one of you are a list of genins along with their best skills and jounin-sensei available at the time. Feel free to take a look before deciding." Hiruzen watched with mild interest as the others scanned through the list.

"Hokage-sama I believe my daughter Sakura, Sasuke-sama, and Kasumi will make a wonderful team under Kakashi Hatake." Jun placed the list down and waited for a response of some type. "Sakura has genjutsu skills to distract enemies, Sasuke has assault skills that will allow him to attack them while their distracted, and Ino could interrogate the injured enemies for information." There were a few whispers amongst the group.

"I believe Ino would be better suited with Shikamaru and Choji under Asuma Sarutobi. The Ino-Shika-Cho has proven to be a great team from time to time. The last generation was said to be second to only the Sanins. I believe this generation of Ino-Shika-Cho will surpass the others before them." Choza finished his statement proudly.

"I believe Sasuke and Sakura will make a wonderful team indeed and under Kakashi to boot. As for the third person, I believe Kasumi Uzumaki who is supposed to arrive here tomorrow will make a wonderful team on par with the Sanins. I heard nothing but great things about the Uzumaki clan lately. I guess they were smart enough to separate themselves from the….._thing_" stated Tsume with disdain. She had lost her beloved husband to the Kyuubi so it was natural for her to hate the demon trapped in human skin. She didn't believe for a second that Kyuubi was something that could be controlled.

"We're here to discuss the teams not Konoha's jinchuriki Tsume-san. As for your recommendation, I will take that into consideration as well as yours Choza-san" Stated the 'God of shinobi'.

"What about placing Hinata, Kiba, and Shino on a team under Rin Inuzuka or Kurenai Yuhi. They could make the perfect tracking and locating team. Kiba has heightened sense of smell, Shino has his allies, and Hinata has her byakugan. I'm sure this combination will be something we should consider." Shibi pushed his glasses up more after he was finished with his statement. Hiruzen nod his head agreeing with his logic.

"Yes I see some wonderful ideas going around but what will the final decisions be?" Hiruzen continued scanning the room in interest. Danzo seeing the others deep in thought decided to add his own input as to what the team should be like depending on their skills.

"While those teams sound very nice indeed, I believe it's time for a change Hokage-sama. I'm sure our enemies are prepared for another Ino-Shika-Cho group or another group similar to Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. We need to change things around to catch our enemies off guard. Also there are flaws in these teams that could be used against us. The tracking team Shibi suggested sounds good but what will happen if that team falls into a bad situation involving powerful enemies. I think we should mix the skills up so each team could be balanced. Why have an all tracking team when we could have a tracker, an assault, and a retraining type fighter?" There were whispers amongst the group once again. Shikaku yawned gaining the attention of everyone. They knew he was about to speak having been around him long enough to know him.

"Danzo's right about the situation. Our enemies would have prepared for re-creation of several teams we had in the past. Besides we can't keep using the same teams over and over. It'll lose the element of surprise. With that being said, I believe a team consisting of Shikamaru, Hinata, and Yakumo under Asuma will be a wonderful idea. Shikamaru has restraint and strategy, Hinata has her byakugan and her gentle fist, and Yakumo has genjutsu." There were whispered amongst the crowd. Some agreed with changed while others disagreed.

"Well let's hear your other idea Nara-san." Hiashi leaned forward eager to hear what other ideas Shikaku had. Shikaku then began telling his idea of a team and the reason for each one. Some of the members agreed with his ideas while an equal amount disagreed stating that they should follow tradition. It didn't take long before an argument broke out about whether or not they should change their tradition in selecting teams. The council members fired off reasons as to why or why not they should uphold tradition. In the end, they decided to re-create old teams and follow tradition. The teams Hiruzen recorded went as followed:

**Team 1-6** **(*Not important*)**

**Team 7: **Kakashi Hatake

Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kasumi Uzumaki

**Team 8:** Kurenai Yuhi

Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame

**Team 9:** Last year's team Guy

**Team 10:** Asuma Sarutobi

Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka

Hiruzen stared at the list with a little disappointment in the team assignments. It would seem that traditions were something they weren't willing to let go. He really did like the ideas Shikaku came up with but others wanted things to remain the same stating that what if things didn't work with the new arrangements. Did they have so little faith in the genins? He shook his head of those thoughts as if didn't matter anymore. The teams have been selected and the decision was final. The only thing left to do was dismiss everyone and head back to his office to announce the teams to the jounins. From there they would work their magic weeding out genins that need to be sent back to the academy for more training. With the way things are outside the village, he wanted to make sure each genin were ready for the world outside of Konoha. He was not going to send a genin that believed their ready to an early death as long as he remained in the office.

He had seen many genin deaths during his life time especially during war time and it wasn't a pretty sight. It was painful for the genin's family members and friends and often led to suicide depending on the person. There was also the fact that most genins were around the age of 13 so they were still very young and had a long life ahead of them. It was a sad fact that he outlived so many genins combined. However that was the past. This is now and he would make sure each genin was prepared physically and mentally for the outside world. He stood up gaining everyone's attention.

"This meeting is now over. You may all dismiss yourself. I'll be heading to my office to brief the jounins on their teams. I'm sure they're all eager to hear which teams they'll be receiving." Hiruzen turned away from the others and walked out the room. The others slowly made their way out the room as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha gates**

"Welcome back to Konoha Kushina-sama. We weren't expecting you and your team until tomorrow. Who did you bring with you?" The first gate guard scanned the children with keen eyes. The small gate guard was a chuunin by the name of Kotetsu Hagane. Kotetsu has long, spiky black hair and dark eyes; he also has bandages running over the bridge of his nose and has a light-colored marking on his chin. He wears the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket.

Next to Kotetsu was his partner and close friend Izumo Kamizuki. Izumo has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin and a flak jacket.

Kotetsu scanned the faces of the young ones until he recognized one of them. "Hey aren't you Naruto's twin sister Kasumi? Yes I recognize you but man you really grew up. If it wasn't for the red hair, you two would look…" He shook his head at how close the two look alike. Her outfit consists of a red battle kimono that reached her thighs. She carried a black scabbard on her back containing a Kodachi with a black blade, red handle, and black ribbon. He turned to the others. "Who are the other guys anyway?" One by one they began introducing their names for him to record.

"Jun Uzumaki" replied the female mystery. Jun had long red hair tied in a single long braid that extends to her thighs, fair skin, and blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a black battle kimono that reached her thighs. She carried a black scabbard on her back containing a Kodachi with a black blade, red handle, and black ribbon.

"Dante Uzumaki" Dante was a young boy with straight, shoulder length red hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore black shinobi pants, red long sleeve shirts with a black swirl on the back, and samurai sandals. He carried a black scabbard on his hip containing a Kodachi with black blade, red handle, and a black ribbon.

"Jin Uzumaki" Jin was a young boy with light red spiky hair that reached his shoulders, red eyes, and tan skin. He wore black shinobi pants, blue long sleeve shirts with a black swirl on the back, and samurai sandals. She carried a black scabbard on her back containing a Kodachi with a black blade, red handle, and black ribbon.

Kotetsu recorded the names down before allowing them in. "Go ahead in and welcome to Konoha guys. I'm sure the Hokage's done with the team selections by now so you should be able to see him." Kushina walked through the gates without responding. Kotetsu frowned slightly as the Ice queen walked passes them. He leaned over to his partner and whispered to him. "Damn she hasn't changed at all."

Izumo couldn't do anything but agree. "No she hasn't but that's not our problem. Now look busy, someone's coming."

Kushina scanned the area around her as she led her daughter, niece, and nephews to the towers where she and her team would be reinstated as Konoha genins and a team as well. She had an agreement to allow one of Konoha's jounin to train her daughter while allowing her to keep her niece and nephews under her. She was curious as to who her daughters sensei would be not that it showed. She would simply wait to find out who the sensei would be. Right now getting reinstated and getting a hold on Minato's mansion were here first objectives. She looked up at the towers which were her destination not paying attention to the whispers around her. She simply walked pass them without a care in the world. Several people moved away from her and her icy attitude.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Naruto-sama, I'm here with the information I've gathered from the west as you asked sir. The others are still gathering information." The man bowed his head slightly once he was finished. He was described as an average sized man with brown hair, brown, eyes, and fair skin. He wore simple civilian clothes and had a civilian job located in the west. This was the perfect spy agent created by Naruto and unlike a lot of things he re-created and improved; this was his own work of art. The agent was an artificial human life with a computer as a mind. They did exactly what they were programmed to do plus unlike normal human spies, they were able to record a lot of information matching that of a computer.

Naruto stood up with the help of Nemu and Nozomi and stretched a bit. He returned his attention to one of many spies. "Give me an overall report of the West that you were able to gather."

"The violence in the west is increasing at a staggering rate sir. At the rate it's at, the violence in the West will pour into the East. Since there are no borders preventing them, it won't be long before they start coming over here. I've estimated about 3 years or so sir." Naruto took the next few minutes to think about what he could do with the new information he received. Nemu and Nozomi stared at Naruto as his mind processed the information and his next move. As soon as he was done, he eyes went wide.

"Alright Agent 55, you may return back to gathering information." He turned to Nemu and Nozomi with a smile as the agent opened a small portal that would lead him back. "I think I found a true purpose for my forces ladies. We could act as a buffer for the East and the West. I'll move my second copy of Seireitei there and have the others move there. The captains will have something to do other than sitting in a dimension while their skills slowly dull away. They'll be able to keep their skills sharp for any occasion. Not only that but they'll have their forces to put to work especially Second division. We'll be able to use our prison cells for dangerous criminals. I'll alert the others of my decision." Nemu and Nozomi seemed interested with his plan. Nemu's smiling face changed to a questioning look when something Naruto said confused her a little.

"Naruto-sama, what do you mean second copy of Seireitei? I thought you only created one copy of it." Naruto scratched the back of his head when he realized that he didn't tell the others.

"I forgot to mention that I had two copies of Seireitei built. At first I was only going to create one but then I thought about it. What if somehow Seireitei blew up because of an experiment gone horrible wrong? So I created two copies in case the first one blew up or something bad along those lines that would that make it unusable. I'm glad I created it though because we could use it for our new place. We'll have everything prepared within 2-3 months." A smile graced his lips. "Let's head back to Seireitei so we could begin."

With that being said, Naruto, Nemu, and Nozomi traveled back to the apartment to use their special teleportation. This was the only way to get to Seireitei until Naruto finished creating a portal usable for him and his forces only. Once that was finished, he would destroy the one connected to his apartment making it impossible for anyone else to travel there. He estimated about another month before his work was complete. On the way there, they passed dark whispers like last time which he was about to ignore until one of them said something that caught his attention.

"Hey guys I heard Kushina came back with her daughter. You think she's here to finish the demon?" By now Naruto's attention was on the whispers.

"They all had swords with them. They're probably here to exterminate that thing."

"Yes it all makes sense now. They left the thing to train on their own."

"I heard they came here to become shinobi of Konoha. This means that they'll be able to keep us safe from the demon. Since the Hokage's influenced by the demon, we can't kill it without suffering at the hands of our Hokage."

"We'll have to wait until the demon tries something to get him killed. With the Uzumaki around us, we might have a chance to have that thing killed should it do something against us. We'll have to sit and watch him closely until he screws up." All eyes went over to the demon. Naruto had heard enough by now. His eyes turned cold at the thought of his former mother. Nemu and Nozomi saw that look and grew concern. They were well aware of Naruto's past and knew how much bitterness he held against his former clan and especially his immediate family meaning mother and sister for abandoning him. They said nothing as they traveled to their destination. They would wait until he relaxed away from Konoha before taking him to relax somewhere.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Here's the key to Minato's compound Kushina. Everything should be in tip top shape which I made sure by the way. The house has all the requirements of a home except food. You will have to do the shopping on your own." Hiruzen's voice was devoid of all emotion when speaking with Kushina which Kushina noticed. Hiruzen had always spoken to Kushina with kindness as if she was family but now that was no longer the case. She made a guess that he was still bitter towards her for leaving her son. But she had no choice for it was the will of the clan.

"You know it was the clan's best decision to-" Hiruzen held his hand up stopping her from going any further.

"What your clan decides doesn't matter to me. I'm a member of the Sarutobi clan so unless it affects my clan then there's no point in mentioning it to me." Kushina stared at him while maintaining her cold expression.

"But Naruto is-"

"A civilian of Konohagakure, an orphan, and not a member of your clan so there's no point in bringing him up in your clan situation" interrupted Hiruzen. His face remained neutral as he said this. "Is there anything you would like to discuss that doesn't revolve around your clan Kushina?" Kushina shook her head and turned away motioning her kids to follow her. While she remained her cold expression on the outside, a small pain was inflicted on the inside. She immediately crushed that feeling. As head of the Uzumaki clan she had to make tough decisions that would help the clan. Everything she did was for the good of the clan.

"Let's go to our new home. Arashi-san will meet up with us and bring us up to speed with what occurred in Konoha."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"-and that is my plan for you guys as my special force" finished Naruto with a small smile. The others seemed interested in his idea to act like a buffer between the East and the Notorious West. Kenpachi grinned madly.

"When do we begin our duty Naruto-sama?" Blood lust radiated from the walking death machine. It seems that their personalities were that of the original too. Did they completely copy the originals was the question? He turned towards Toshiro.

"Hey brat"

"Yes Naruto-sama" His eyebrow twitched in annoyance even as he answered. 'That's very interesting indeed. These guys are almost like the real.'

"Sorry about that Captain, I was just testing a theory out." Toshiro's face was that of confusion as well as a few others. Mayuri was the one to explain things.

"He was testing whether or not we copied everything or simply of personality from the originals. Kenpachi's blood lust for battle must have brought that thought on am I right Naruto-sama?"

"Yes indeed and it would seem that you intelligence is high just like the original. Now could we stop saying the original since they don't exist anymore? From now on you guys are the originals so stop making yourself sound like second rates. You guys are more than that. If anything your more like their twins who so happen to possess the same thing. Anyway let's get back to the original subject. You will al keep the name Gotei 13 but should we keep the name of the place as well when we transfer?"

"I believe it would be a wonderful idea to keep the name Seireitei Naruto-sama." Naruto turned to the soft gentle voice belonging to Retsu. A small blush crept up on his cheeks when he remembered his mega harem.

"A-alright we'll use that name Unohana-chan." Retsu seeing his red face couldn't help but smile. She guessed that it had something to do with repopulating the soon to be Kazama clan. Not only would she carry his child but she would be one of many soon to be wife of Naruto Kazama. With her body created by Naruto, she would be able to bear a child like any other human. She and the other females of Seireitei had volunteered to bear children for him and marry him. This guaranteed for the soon to be Kazama clan to gain large numbers instantly. As to the male members of Seireitei, they would mate with human girls from the real world.

Naruto regained his composure and turned to Genryusai. "Alright old man, I decided to make you the in charge meaning from now on you will be the leader of Seireitei. With that being said, no one else call me Naruto-sama. It will either be Naruto for normal greetings or Naruto-kun for the ladies." He wiggled his eyebrow a little. The female captains blushed at this. "Also you men will travel to the real world to find yourself a human girl to you-know-what. There's no limit of the amount of women you can have as well." Most of the guys blushed at this. "I figured once you guys are there; why not build a village as well and call it Iron fist because we'll rule with an iron fist."

"That sounds like my kind of language." Naruto sweat dropped when Kenpachi said this. He was tempted to change the name once again but decided against it. He finished the meeting by telling the others that they should inform their men about the situation. Once he was finished, he left the room to find Nemu and Nozomi with smiles on their faces.

"Naruto-kun, you sure are unpredictable you know that?" Nemu's question confused Naruto a little so Nemu explained what she meant.

"Let's see, first you wanted to be a god but later that was no longer the case. When you came into contact with the Hogyoku, you started re-creating many things and inventing things without a true purpose. When you created us, it was to have an army but now it's to create a village and act as a buffer between the East and the West. It feels as though you're just using ideas that randomly pop into your head." Naruto was red with embarrassment by now. Nemu seeing this couldn't help but giggle. "So that's why you place Genryusai in charge plus I assume you weren't going to stick around Seireitei for too long."

"I like traveling around freely. A leader doesn't have the privilege to do that plus he'll be able to keep things in order. Also like you said, I don't try to plan too far ahead. I experiment with ideas here and there. Anyway the village will be my final idea for the second copy of Seireitei and my force. There's no point in keeping them waiting when they could be making some changes. Once the village is finished and the border walls are up, I will revolve my life around that village. There is nothing here for me in Konoha except hate and death wishes on me." Naruto seemed in deep thought for a brief moment but snapped back. "Anyway let's go the spa and relax." He led the two towards where the spa would be.


	2. Hogyoku CH 2

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

"**Demon/ Boss summon Speech"**

'**Demon/ Boss summon thoughts'**

**Jutsus: / Attack:**

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV_

**4 months later**

"EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES"

"NO EVERYONE ATTACK WITH EVERYTHING WE HAVE! WE THE AXE GANG OF THE WEST WILL NOT COWER IN FEAR. UNLIKE THOSE COWARDS IN THE EAST, WE FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Several men in black tuxedoes wielding axes charged at the large beast in front of them. Fire burned in their eyes showing their determination. These brave men ran in sync with each other creating a stampede effect. As they grew closer to the beast, they all unleashed a battle roar fit for an axe gang member. A sea of black closed in on the beast. As soon as they were close enough, they drew their axes back and swung it with all their might to slay the mighty beast.

Thud

Thud

Thud

Thud

Thud

Thud

Thud

Kenpachi yawned as the axe gang made multiple attempts to chop him down. These guys weren't even considered strong enough to draw his sword. Hell not even his lieutenant needed to draw her sword. He stood for the next 5 minutes as the Axe gangs continued cutting at him. The only thing they managed to do was cut pieces of his clothes. He soon got bored and backhanded the ones surrounding him killing a few in the process. The others were not so lucky to have died a painless death. They squirmed on the floor in agony. Another member charged at the man to avenge his fallen comrades. He jumped with all his might only to receive a brutal strike to the head. A single snap was heard before his body flew in the opposite direction from Kenpachi. The body struck the floor and remained still.

"OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY, YOU BASTARDS" One of them pointed at Kenpachi with furry in his eyes.

"But Kenny is still standing right Kenny" The guy that yelled at the brute turned his head to find a small girl standing on his shoulders. Before he could react, she bounced from his shoulders unto Kenpachi's. Kenpachi kept his eyes on the annoyance in front of him.

"Yachiru, where were you? You left me to die of boredom." Yachiru's appearance is that of a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She wears the normal Shinigami robes and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm. Yachiru's hair is flatter and has a cross-bone hair-clip on her left side.

"I was looking for a stronger enemy for you Kenny. I didn't find one for you anywhere near here but I'll find one for you." Her declaration brought a smile to happy Kenpachi's face and frowns on the faces of the others. It seemed that they were written off as weak and didn't like it. Kenpachi's smile soon went away when one of the axe gangs proceeded to say something that sealed his fate along with the others.

"Hey guys why don't we take the pink headed whore? I'm sure she'll feel nice and tight on the inside." He leered at the small 13 year old looking girl. Before anyone could respond to that statement, the pressure around them instantly increased forcing them to the floor. By now everyone was on their stomach due to the pressure increasing. Right now it felt like an invisible giant stepping on their backs. A few looked up and saw something that made them wish they were blind. Kenpachi looked like the incarnation of death itself with a skull figure forming out of his Reiryoku. They couldn't for the love of their life move at all. They were all paralyzed with fear. A few of them couldn't control their bowels thus leading to some embarrassing predicament. The last thing they saw was Kenpachi descends upon them with a murderous look in his eyes.

No one would make such a statement and live and Kenpachi would make sure of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kenny made the blood red with art. Kenny should be an artist." Kenpachi couldn't help but agree. He sat back and admired his little piece of work in awe. He turned around when he felt several others appear behind him. The new arrivals were members of his squad Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Ikkaku is a tall and lean-built man sporting a bald head, and is in fact made fun of by a lot of people, especially 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, who calls him either "cue ball", "chrome dome", or "pachinko-head" (as a result of her fondness for giving people nicknames or when he questions her direction skills). Ikkaku's bald scalp is very reflective when seen under the sun. He also has distinctive small red markings at the outer corner of his eyes. He wears the standard Shinigami robes with the exception of no _tabi_ with his sandals.

Yumichika wears the standard Shinigami Shihakusho uniform with some customizations. An orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. Yumichika has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin, purple eyes, and jaw-length black hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance.

"It would seem that we missed out on a fabulous fight." Yumichika pulled out a mirror to makes sure his face was perfect. Ikkaku snorted at this.

"It looks like pure slaughter here. Did someone piss you off Kenpachi?" Yachiru popped up from behind him which didn't startle him at all having got use to her doing this.

"They said something bag about me and Kenny started cutting. They wanted to touch me but they never will. I belong with Naruto-kun and only him." She had a dream look in her eyes when she thought about the whiskered boy. Kenpachi shook his head at this but then a thought occurred.

"Speaking of Naruto, where is the little squirt, I want to challenge him to a fight." A crazed look entered Kenpachi's eyes as he mentioned this. "That boy has a brute side just like me. He'll know how to keep me entertained that's for sure. With him around, I never get bored." Ikkaku thought about it for a while but came up blank.

"I don't know but I'm sure he's having more fun than us right now." A gloomy aura appeared around the bloody thirsty warriors. Images of what Naruto was doing right now entered their minds.

_Image of Naruto_

"_I'm having a lot of fun dattebayo." Naruto charged at several more strong enemies exchanging fist with each other. Blood spilled from members on both side. Naruto pulled his sword out and pointed at the men in front of him._

"_It's time to take things up a notch Dattebayo." He charged at them with a crazed look in his eyes._

"I'm having as much fun as Kenpachi right now." Kenpachi and the other members of squad 11 turned to find Naruto walking pass the carnage with a bored expression. "There is one person that I found worthy of fighting me and giving me a good time." Kenpachi by now had all his attention on the boy.

"Tell me Naruto, who is this person." Maybe he could claim Naruto's opponent for himself so he could have fun. A crazed grin entered Naruto's eyes.

"That person is none other than…..you Kenpachi now draw your sword!" Kenpachi drew his sword and the two charged at each other with crazed looks in their eyes.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru were blown away at the amount of force created when the two blades clashed. The three immediately got up as their blood started pumping from the violence they were witnessing. Several more explosions want off as their blades continued clashing. Yachiru seeing her father figure smile pumped her fist in the air.

"Go Kenny, Go Naruto"

"HEY TAKE OFF THAT EYE PATCH SO WE COULD TAKE THINGS UP A NOTCH" As the words left Naruto's mouth, the pressure level shot on levels a tailed beast could only achieve. Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Yachiru smiled when the saw how much fun their captain was having right now. Naruto jumped backwards distancing himself from Kenpachi then proceeded to unseal his sword. "The night is young Shinihime (Death Princess)." His turned into a black elegant cleaver with a long red cloth allowing the cleaver to be swung around freely. The edge of the blade is pure white.

Kenpachi grinned at the large blade. "I guess someone wants to take things up a notch now. I'll milk the match for what it's worth one way or another." Large amount of yellow Reiryoku radiated off the giant and reached the skies. Naruto was sure that Kenpachi's energy could be felt as by the closest village not being Tekken but Water country which wasn't too far from Tekken, the unofficial name for the village built by Naruto and the Gotei 13. (Idea of using Tekken name by **Challenger**/ Link: to profile .net/u/1425939/Challenger) **(*Note* I do give credit when due)**

They haven't picked an official name yet due to naming issues. Naruto remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, __thank__ you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such-_

"THERE'S NOT TIME FOR A FLASHBACK AND THAT'S NOT EVEN THE RIGHT FLASHBACK." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. He couldn't remember where that scene came from. Maybe it was from a book he read when he was bored.

"Sorry about that but let's get back to fight." The two powerhouses clashed blades once more creating more explosive forces. Each clash felt like impacts of a large explosion equivalent to 200 paper bombs. Both fighters had a child-like glee on their faces as they continued assaulting each other. The three members of squad 11 stood by and watched with chills up their spines. They were itching to have a fight like that soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So those are some of the members of the supposed Gotei 13?" The mysterious figure continued watching the two powerhouses as they clashed things out. It was then he drew a conclusion about them. "They can't be from the East that's for sure. Their powers are beyond what that spineless East could produce. I've fought many of their Nins before and none of them had power that great." The speaker was none other than Jinpachi Mishima, owner of something known as the Tekken tournament, leader of Copper City, leader of the Mishima clan, and a well known Tyrant in the West. Jinpachi was described as a large muscular figure with white beard that went up taking on the appearance of two blades attached to his face. He has a spiky ponytail that reached down to his mid back. His outfit consists of something familiar to a skirt and shorts combined and nothing on his feet. He didn't wear a shirt allowing his body to show.

"I'm sure you can crush them father." Heihachi Mishima scanned the scene in front of them with a sneer on his face. Heihachi like his father Jinpachi was muscular. However instead of two beards on his face, he had twin blades coming from the side of his head as a hair style. He wore sleeveless, grey basic martial arts inform with nothing on his feet.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Heihachi. Our power levels are close to each other and I'm talking about the tall one. The blonder haired one seems to be holding back so it's safe to assume he's stronger." Heihachi was about to respond when Kenpachi's power level shot up once more surpassing his father. Jinpachi's eyes narrowed at the power level they were exposed to. "You know what, I take that back. We need to retrieve the devil gene from your son as well as you grand children and Ogre's power if we are to compete with them. Those guys aren't even human."

Heihachi narrowed his eyes at what his father said. His fist clenched in anger that these guys were so powerful. Did he not have enough hate in his heart? He was sure his heart was like a black hole by now. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he couldn't kill his son Kazuya Mishima. Maybe his heart wasn't as dark as he believed. By leaving his son alone, did that mean his strength faltered? 'I will simply rectify that mistake soon. I will not only strike him down but his children and anyone with a family relation to me. I might just keep one around just as you did father.' Heihachi stared at his father when he finished that thought.

Jinpachi had many children before Heihachi that he brutally cut down in order to gain more power. As to how he would do so, he would impregnate several females willingly or forcefully. Each child of his was born with something known as a devil gene which was their kekkei genkai. The Devil gene was an ability that allowed the wielder to gain more power based on how much hate they possessed. The more hate they had in their hearts meant the more power they had.

What Jinpachi did was have his children suffer mentally or physically to activate the devil gene. Mental pain includes watching their mothers die in front of them, watching their own mother's abandon them believing they were demon spawns, or watching their mothers try to end their life only to be saved. The mental pain would drive the children into insanity triggering the devil gene. As soon as the devil gene became active, a dark personality was born further adding to their unstable minds. They would hear whispers to do unspeakable crimes not limited to anything. Sooner or later, they would be nothing but a shell of their former selves.

The physical pain includes torture at the hands of an unknown person or abuse at the hands of a mother that didn't want a child but was forced to take one when Jinpachi raped her. The abuse would input a seed of hatred into their hearts. That seed would slowly grow eating away at their sanity until they were nothing but walking hatred. Jinpachi would wait until their hatred reached a certain level before absorbing every drop of powers from their bodies then killing them. It was an easy way to power and a sick way as well.

As to why Jinpachi kept Heihachi alive instead of killing him like the others, no one knew other than Jinpachi. Heihachi believed he was kept alive because of his potential. Jinpachi didn't agree or disagree with that statement. Heihachi of course took that as a sign that he was correct.

"Come Heihachi, we have some work to do." Heihachi was brought from his thoughts by his father's voice.

"Where are we heading father?"

"We have an Ogre to find and a devil gene to recover."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kirigakure**

"Yondaime-sama we picked up a large disturbance coming from the west. Its level surpasses even you in your-" A stern glare from the Yondaime Mizukage silence him. Yagura turned his head towards the direction it came from in contemplation. These levels were easily passing him so did that mean that there was a tailed beast in the West or was close to the West. Was that why the West was strong or was there something else? Yagura knew a little about the west and how they were considered powerful. The west was simply powerful because of the fact that most people over there were chuunin level and higher. The violence caused from wars and other things forced them to constantly train or die.

There was never a state of peace in that area which explains why they were stronger than the East. Blood was always being spilled everywhere you turn. He had been in the west before and the entire time he was there, he was on high alert. For some reason there was always the feeling of impending doom even when you were alone. That place was the most sinful region out of the four. Second to the West was the North but they seemed more organized with their wars. East came third place with their on and off violence similar to a switch. The South barely had wars but the tension was there visible to all.

If the four regions were compared to animals, West would have been a tank of shark but instead of water, it would be blood that filled the tank. All sharks would attack each other brutally spilling more blood. The North would be compared to packs of lions. They attack at a certain time and waited to recover. The East were like Panda bears, peaceful one moment and violent the next. The South he couldn't think of especially with the lack of information on them.

"Yondaime-sama, what are your orders?" Yagura glared at the man in front of him.

"There's nothing we can do right now except recover from the civil war caused by that bitch. Mei has caused too much damage to the village and the force by trying to over throw me. In the end she ended up losing just like that fool Zabuza." Yagura sneered at the thought of the auburn haired woman.

"Yondaime-sama, why don't you kill her?"

"I want to see her suffer as much as I can. She is the reason why I lost my left arm and leg. That bitch and her _bloodline_ sicken me." He spat bloodline like it was the vilest thing in the world. He hated bloodline with a passion and no one knew the reason. Yagura made every normal person hate bloodlines thus leading to the bloodline purge. Anyone with a kekkei genkai was brutally killed without question. They were viewed as corrupted beings that walked the planet.

"I understand Yondaime-sama and I'm sorry I asked such a stupid question."

"I'll accept you apology this time because you are an ignorant buffoon. You have much to learn fool now get out my office!" The sensor member fled in fear of his kage. Yagura's attention turned in the direction of the disturbance when the power level increased once more. "Just what the hell is going on?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha**

"Team 7 reporting in from a successful D-ranked mission sir" Kakashi stated lazily. His lone eye glanced back to fine Sasuke brooding, Sakura exhausted, and Kasumi waiting patiently for something to happen next. It would seem that Kushina didn't train them in just combat alone. Hiruzen cleared his throat catching their attention. Just as he was about to speak, Kushina and her genin team came him.

Team Kushina reporting in from a successful D-ranked mission sir" Kushina stated with the same ice cold look she managed to keep over the years. Hiruzen stared at her with an impassive face but mentally was a different case.

**Idea inspired by "Wolvenstrom's comment" **Link: .net/u/1511239/Wolvenstrom

_Hiruzen's mind_

_Hiruzen is sitting in his office listening to Kakashi look bored look as he made his report about their D-ranked mission. He smiled inwardly when Kakashi mentioned how the last arrogant Uchiha was beaten by Konoha's demon cat Tora. He remembered those days when he was chasing that same exact cat when he was young. He was starting to believe that the cat was either a demon sent from hell to cause misery, a summoning animal, a clone duplicated over and over to make __Madam Shijimi__ happy, or the two tailed beast using some type of illusion of shape shifting ability. _

_Anyway Kakashi finished his report and he laughed on the inside. It would seem that today was a good day indeed. The sound of his door opening caught his attention and in walked a foul creature much fouler than the nine tailed fox. Her devil red hair swayed menacingly, her sharp teeth gleamed dangerously, and her ice cold eyes were cold enough to freeze an ocean. The aura around her made the others drop to the floor but not the 'God of Shinobi.' He stood his ground and waited for the beast and her minions to come closer before using the jutsu many academy students feared. However his version was kage level. Hiruzen's head grew 100 times its original size. Once his head was big enough, he pointed his finger and took a deep breath before unleashing a powerful attack._

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU EVIL BITCH." __**FOS-RO-DAH**_

_He unleashed a beasty roar that forced Kushina and her minions out the office. His evil enemy paperwork blew out the office as well and everything else he hated. A cow made a moo sound as it was blown out the office. Even the evil cat Tora was blown away by his might. The force was so strong that ripped the floor open revealing Danzo and his Root. The force continued going pushing Danzo and his Root away from Konoha. The force blew the skin off his Elder Advisors, the civilian council members, and a few shinobi council members. Once the damage was done, he could hear people gathering around cheering him on for vanquishing the evil from Konoha._

"_Hokage-sama"_

"_Hokage-sama"_

"_Hokage-sama"_

"_Hokage-sama"_

"Hokage-sama, are you okay?" Hiruzen blinked a few times to find Kakashi waving his hand in front of his face. "You kind of spaced out there sir. Are you sure you should be smoking?" Hiruzen waved it off like it was nothing.

"I was in deep thought that was all Kakashi-san. It was a very important issue that I will deal with later. Anyway what is that you want Kakashi-san?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well I was asking if Team 7 and Team Kushina could take on a C-ranked mission together. Both teams combined would be more than enough to take on bandits." Hiruzen thought about it for a while. It's been 4 months since they graduated from the academy so naturally he would have said no. But, this could show them a little as to how the real world outside Konoha was without putting them in too much danger. He reached into his draw and pulled out 2 C-ranked scrolls he received not too long ago and showed Kakashi.

C-ranked

Client: Tazuna

Mission: Escort client to Wave country and protect said client from bandits until the completion of his bridge.

Location: Land of Waves

C-ranked

Client:

Mission: Exterminate a group of bandits harassing the people of Hot spring country. The group of bandits call themselves the Hammer gang, a cheap knockoff of the western region's Axe gang.

Location: Hot Spring Country

Kakashi scanned the two scrolls and selected the extermination one. Hopefully it will show Sakura the cruel side of being a shinobi so she could train more and also allow Sasuke and Kasumi to get their feet wet. They needed all the experience they could get. Just as he was about to place the other mission back, another team came in asking for a C-ranked mission. He sighed before giving them the last one he had in his hand. How hard was protecting a client from bandits anyway? Team 7, team Kushina, and the other team left the office to complete their mission. Hiruzen pulled out a small orange book from his drawn and began reading.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unknown location**

_Subject: Pakura_

_Kekkei Genkai: Scorch release_

_Description_

_Birth date: September 12_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 20_

_Height: 5.6 feet_

_Weight: 120 pounds_

_Blood type: O_

_Classification: Suna-Nin_

_Occupation: None_

_Affiliation: Suna_

_Clan: Unknown Suna clan_

"My aren't you a strong one Pakura-chan. You managed to survive Lord Orochimaru's pill to improve one's body which isn't a small feat. Many others have died because of this."

"F-fuck you…..Kabuto" said Pakura spat out weakly. She tried to stand up but her legs would immediately give out. She settled for a glare at the man in front of her. Kabuto wore a pair of circular glasses on his face. He has black eyes and grey hair, which is normally kept in a ponytail. His outfit consists of a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white undershirt, fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He typically wore a forehead protector with music symbols on the front.

Kabuto smiled at the struggling girl in front of him. If Orochimaru wasn't obsessed with the sharingan, he was sure she would have made a wonderful temporary body. Her bloodline was remarkable and something he was very interested in.

"You should try to stand Pakura-chan; you will only cause pain to yourself in the end. Here let me help you up." Kabuto went over to her and picked her up bridal style much to her protest. She couldn't find the energy to do anything and she felt useless once again. Kabuto placed her on a nearby bed and strapped her down with chakra suppressing chains. Once he was sure she was secured in place, he walked out her room and locked the steel doors behind. As soon as he left, a lone tear left her eye. It's been 13 years since her village gave her to the hands of Orochimaru and 13 years since she lost her freedom. She couldn't remember the last time she saw outside or even felt it. Ever since she was traded away by a member of Suna's council member, she was forced into an underground base only to be experimented on. She was grateful that no one raped her robbing her of her precious virginity not that it mattered. It's not like she would be able to give up her virginity anyways as she would spend the rest of her life as a lab rat. She closed her eyes and prepared to fall asleep. It's the only thing she could do now days was sleep, wait for food, and hope she's not going to go through another painful experiment once again. It's been like that for years now and wouldn't change anytime soon.

BOOM

Her eyes snapped open when a loud explosion went off. Her heart began racing as she tried to figure out what that explosion was.

BOOM

Her heart rate increased as morbid thoughts passed her mind. Did someone discover the base and that Kabuto had used some type of self destruction to get rid of not only the shinobi but destroy anything that would lead to Orochimaru's other bases.

BOOM

She shot up when the explosions came not too far from her location. Screams of terror could be heard down the halls from her room before silence. Sounds of footsteps could be heard. The footsteps reached her door then stopped completely. By now her heart was hammering away as fear ate away at her. The door to her room opened revealing three Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. Upon seeing the naked girl shacked in chains on a bed, Gin waved.

"Hey there, I'm Gin. The two behind me are Aizen and Kaname. We are here under orders of the orders of our leader Genryusai, leader of an unnamed village to investigate this place. We're going to release you from this place so you could have your freedom. If you want, you could come with us back to our village." Gin walked over to the chains and released her from them. "You don't have to decide now. We'll let you decided once we leave this place. It's falling apart."

Gin release her from the chains then covered her body with his jacket. He picked her up bridal style seeing her weakened state. "Alright Aizen-sama let's get out of here." The three captains made a dash back out the collapsing base killing Oto Nins in the process. Once outside, they were greeted to the sight of Mayuri capturing rogue experiments. He had a child-like glee on his face at thoughts of experimenting on these former humans. It would seem that none of them were capable of doing anything other than attacking.

"So you found someone that hasn't gone berserk? How interesting? Based on her appearance, I would have made a guess that she was an experiment as well." Mayuri turned towards the based collapsing on itself. "By the way whose idea was it to destroy the base? Surely there was important information down there." Aizen adjusted his glasses.

"One of them activated the self destruct sequence and fled the scene or died with the lab. Either way we weren't the cause of this damage." Mayuri's neutral face didn't change.

"Well that's a shame. I bet there were many things I could have discovered there. I guess we'll just have to head back now."

"How did you find out about this place anyway? Genryusai never told us much about the details. He only told us that you would require our help." Kaname was curious as to how Mayuri found a place like this. Mayuri seeing no harm told them.

"The location came from a rogue experiment that attacked a group of traveling merchant's right in front of our unnamed village. I did a little digging around the creature's mind. It was from there I was able to trace the origins of the creature back to here. A teen by the name of Kabuto Yakushi made the creature. Apparently it was a man before multiple experiments on him. As to what they were trying to do, I have no idea hence the reason I requested to come here." Kaname didn't say anything for the next few seconds but his body language told it all. He was angry at the injustice an innocent life was put through. Mayuri seeing this smiled. Maybe he could use this to his advantage.

"If we capture this man alive, maybe you could deal out some justice and maybe prevent others from suffering the same fate as him." Gin and Aizen couldn't help but shake their heads at the scientist. They knew he would talk the man of justice into hunting Kabuto down not that they didn't mind. It would give them something to do after all.

"What do he look like Mayuri-san? Justice must be served." Mayuri pulled out a picture he copied using memories of the creature and his lab. He gave the picture to Kaname.

"That's yours to keep Kaname-san. Also if you plan on hunting him down that I would suggest that you speak with Naruto. His spy network will be able to assist you. If you manage to catch Kabuto, please keep him alive so I could extract information from him. Once I do so, then you could deliver his punishment. All I want is the information he possess."

"Very well Mayuri-san, I will hunt him down. Let's go Aizen, Gin; we have a man to hunt down."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unknown area**

Kabuto slipped out a small passage into the forest. As soon as he was outside, he activated the paper bombs in the tunnel causing the tunnel to collapse and covering up his tracks so he wouldn't be tracked by the ones that infiltrated the base. He turned away from the newly destroyed base and took off eager to get back to his master Orochimaru. He needed to report that someone had managed to find one of his bases and it wasn't Jiraiya again. The question was who were those people and what did they want? Were they enemies of Orochimaru or were the hired assassins? He knew they were targeting the base if one was to go by the fact that they went straight to the base as if they knew exactly where the location was. How did they know exactly where to look unless there was a spy within Orochimaru's ranks? Given the amount of men and women under Orochimaru that were missing Nins, the possibilities of a spy within their Nins were extremely high.

But they would have found such a spy if he existed unless he was that good. Kabuto thought back to when he was discovered to be a spy by Orochimaru and he was good. Maybe the spy was on a level above him. Kabuto by now was frustrated. He just couldn't form a solid theory as to how they knew about the base. On the surveillance camera he saw before his departure, there no head band or any village association on the three members unless it was on their backs. He watched how they cut down a few chuunin Oto Nins with ease so they were easily jounin in his mind. That was all the information he able to get before ditching the place and avoid the three.

'I'll need to look into this further matter. I wonder how many bases they know about. Did Akatsuki send them?' His mind continued racking up for some type of answer. 'Either way Orochimaru won't be pleased with the events. He'll be more alert more than ever.' Kabuto continued distancing himself from the base.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"P-please release me and I'll pay you dearly. Y-you guys lobe money right?" The leader of the hammer gang pleaded not wanting to be sent into jail. He had already been to jail before and it wasn't pretty. He poked his lip out hoping he could get out of jail through some type of pity. No one spared him a glance. Kakashi continued reading his little orange book, Sasuke spared with Kasumi, Sakura stared into a mirror, Kushina stared at looking like she was trying to freeze something with her cold eyes, and her team sparred against each other. The criminal focused his attention to Kakashi since he was the closest. "Please let me go sir and I'll tell you anything?"

Kakashi sighed at the man's desperate attempt to get free before the local officers arrived. "You seem to fear going to prison. Have you ever been to jail before?" The criminal paled when he thought about his experience in jail.

"H-hai and it wasn't nice." Kakashi shut his book and focused his attention on the man in front of him.

"If prison was that bad for you then why did you return to a life of crimes? Surely you could have done something better with your life. You had a new chance at life yet you blew it away on something like this. What were you thinking?" Kakashi's serious gaze and tone made him nervous.

"I-I needed the money sir and crimes are all I know. I don't have a good education or any skills. I didn't want to die on the streets and poor." He was shivering in fear about now. Kakashi studied the small man in front of him wearing a white tuxedo.

"What gave you the idea about creating a gang similar to the Axe gang anyway? What did you wish to accomplish anyways?"

"I-I got the idea when I saw them in Nagi Island doing business. Apparently they were trying to set up a way around that new unnamed village not far from Water country. The village appeared of nowhere and created a large border between the East and the West. Not only did they pop out of nowhere but these guys are preventing many shinobi from passing by freely thus making things harder for other gangs like the Axe gang to do their business." By now Kushina and Sakura was listening on the conversation though Kakashi didn't know. Kakashi thought the information he received before asking questions on his mind.

"Is it a samurai or shinobi based village?" The criminal thought about it for while.

"It looked like a regular samurai based village at first but these guys were moving at shinobi speed. I've seen a few missing Nins cut down passing through their security and damn these guys are good." A group of Samurai cutting down missing Nins didn't sound right at all unless those missing Nins were weak. A trained shinobi trained in kenjutsu cutting down missing Nins on the other hand sound logical. There wasn't many great samurai out there. Professional samurai was hard to find now days.

"Do you think we should take him back to Konoha for questioning?" Kakashi was surprised at Kushina's question. It was seem that she was listening to the man. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they possessed kenjutsu skills. Kenjutsu was one of the skills the Uzumaki clan pride themselves on. They liked to bring up the fact that they were better than Kiri and everyone else. Another skill they brag about was fuinjutsu though Kakashi hated to admit, they were better than so many others out there in general. There might have been a few out there that was good but haven't been discovered yet.

"A new shinobi village can't be left unchecked so naturally yes we'll have to take him back to Konoha. That village could very well be a problem later on. Sakura, call the other two and tell them to get ready. We're heading back to Konoha soon. We'll send a message to the Leader of Hot spring country explaining why we took him back to Konoha. I'll start on the message right away." Kakashi unsealed a small piece of paper and ink then began writing a letter they would give to the Leader of Hot spring country. He summoned one of his dogs and had them carry the message to its destination. "Alright guys let's get going."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha**

"So none of them survived?" Hiruzen stared at the anbu in front of him with a serious expression.

"No sir they were cut down by shinobi along with the client Tazuna not too far from Konoha if the bodies were to go by. Their heads weren't there so it's safe to assume that the attacks too it with them as some type of proof for their client." Hiruzen rubbed his forehead in frustration. Apparently Tazuna hid information regarding the nature of the mission and that ended up in his death along with a genin team. Bandits weren't the only ones after him but missing Nins as well. He had sent a team to their death and there was nothing they could do about it now except informs the parents, friends, or loved ones of each individuals.

"Since the leader of the genin team died as well, there had to be a jounin level shinobi involved on par with Kakashi himself. The mist and water that remains meant this shinobi was skilled in water type jutsus. I would guess that it was an either a shinobi from Kiri or a missing Nin from Kiri. There was an increase in missing Nins that originated from Kiri not too long ago. Something big must have happened there sir."

"Yes something big indeed." An image if a girl by the name of Mei Terumi entered his mind. She had come to Konoha pleading for help with a civil war. She told him about the horrors the bloodline side had faced just for being different. She told him about how children were being burned, women being raped and killed, and much more horrible things. By the time she was finished her story, Hiruzen's heart went out to her and the rebels. Unfortunately the council members stepped in and prevented Konoha from aiding them. They gave the Fire Daimyo a letter filled with lies about a wanted criminal coming to Konoha for aid and telling lies. Not only was she kicked out Konohagakure but Land of Fire was well without aid. 'Did the number of missing Nin mean that the rebels lost?' He pulled out an updated version of the bingo book and searched through only to find bloodline users from Kiri. 'It would seem that Yagura won.' He scanned the book a few more times for Mei Terumi but found none. An morbid thought passed his mind when he couldn't find her.

'Knowing Yagura, he probably kept her chained up somewhere. He'll probably torture her until she begs of death.' He sighed mentally. 'Since the council members won't do anything, I guess I'll have to do something on my own.' He turned to the anbu in front of him.

"Alright I want you to inform their family, friends, or anyone that knew them of their deaths. I'll be stepping out the office for a while." Both the Hokage and anbu vanished in a swirl of leaves to separate destinations.

Hiruzen appeared right in the slums of Konoha specifically the apartment complex belonging to Naruto. He walked into the building to find several kinds running out with crayon in their hands. The stench of "WTF" struck his nose making the Kage a little dizzy for a while. He pulled out a small handkerchief and sprayed a little cologne on it then placed it to his nose before continuing his journey to the top. As he made his way to the top floor, he took note to how brutal the villagers towards his apartment. If Minato was alive, this village would have probably been destroyed. Iwa's destruction wouldn't seem like much too how much they would suffer. He shook those thoughts from his head as he approached his destination which was the apartment's suite where Naruto would most likely be.

Hiruzen walked into the suite where he found Naruto and his two mysterious female guards that protected him from the villagers. Nothing was known about these two women at all. Not even their names were known. They popped out of nowhere and started protecting Naruto from any attacks. Their skills were easily jounin hence the reason why no one attacked. Before they came along, Naruto would avoid the villagers completely. He wasn't seen around much. When the two women appeared, Naruto was seen walking around Konoha without a care in the world. A few shinobi tried to attack him but none of them were able to get close to the boy as they were cut down with ease.

Hiruzen stared at the three figures with keen eyes. The three figures stared back at him blankly. "Hello, I need you to give the real Naruto a message and don't even bother lying. I know for a fact that the real Naruto left Konoha a while ago. You guys are nothing but cover-ups so that the people here still believe you're here in Konoha. While you were able to fool everyone else, your little plan didn't slip pass me. I'm not call the 'God of Shinobi for nothing." The machine smiled at the man in front of him.

"Yes it would seem that we underestimated you Jiji. I should have known that you would have seen through my facade. How much more do you know about us Jiji and how did you know I was a fake?" Hiruzen smiled as if he won the lottery.

"Well it wasn't too noticeable but your movements were slightly off from what I was used to seeing. You had a graceful walk similar to that of a samurai. The way you walked through Konoha was that of a true warrior ready to defend or attack against the people around you. I knew a few samurai warriors and fought with a few so I was familiar with them. With that being said, I know you have skills beyond that of a genin and maybe on par with a jounin. As to how much I know about you, many things. You are like a mystery box to me." The machine couldn't help but be amazed.

"Then why didn't you report me to the council members? Surely withholding information can land you in a lot of hot water." Hiruzen rubbed his chin for a while.

"I guess the thought of telling them passed my mind." He along with the three machines shared a chuckle.

"So what is this message Jiji?"

"Well my message regards me asking him a favor. It's about an injustice in another village that I won't be able to do anything about due to restrictions made by the Fire Daimyo. I wanted to see if it was possible if Naruto had a means of breaking into Kiri's prison to break out a few groups of prisoners." Hiruzen thought about the few prisoners belonging to the rebel's side that could have been kept alive as well. The machine paused for a second as if relaying the information to somewhere else.

"Since Naruto gave up his seat of power and selected someone else, you will speak to the current leader instead face to face." The machine stood up and lifts his stomach. Hiruzen watched in fascination as the stomach separated revealing a small screen. The screen came to live showing the face of an older man.

"Hello Hiruzen Sarutobi, my name is Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, leader of an unnamed village though we call it Tekken for now. Special agent N has already relayed the message about your request. The question is who and why did you make such a request?"

Hiruzen then explained his request to save a few bloodline users from injustice and how they were being treated due to their condition. He even told him about her request and how his council members not only went against the idea of helping them out of selfish reasons as well as their little lie to the Fire Daimyo who proceeded to prevent Hiruzen from helping. By the time he was done informing the elder man of the situation, Genryusai seemed to be in deep thought.

"Very well Hiruzen-san, I will send a squad to release them. Is there anything else you would like to request?" Hiruzen shook his head. A thought soon occurred.

"How's Naruto by the way? Is he okay?" Genryusai smiled a little.

"Naruto is doing good Hiruzen-san. If you would like to meet him, just inform special agent N. He'll take you here immediately through a special portal. Of course only you will be able to come here Hiruzen-san since you are the only one that tried your best to help young Naruto. Anyone else traveling here without authorization will be cut down."

"I understand" was Hiruzen's respond.

"Good, I hope to see you soon."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Shinihime ****Getsuga**

Naruto swung his blade releasing a black arc from his blade at the bleeding form of Kenpachi. Kenpachi released a yellow arc using his Reiryoku. Naruto panted heavily as did Kenpachi. Several hours of brutal attacks tends to do that to one. Like Kenpachi, he too was bleeding thought not as bad. Naruto regained his breath before speaking.

"You know I was kind of expecting a fight like this in the West when we placed out village on the borders. Maybe we just didn't go deep enough into the west to experience fights like this. The way I see it is that if dangerous enemies were next to the east, they the east would be in danger or something like that. I think we should head deeper into the west to not only find strong enemies but also start spreading the name of the Gotei 13 around. The only ones who really know about us are gang members trying to smuggle weapons, drugs, and a few others pass us. Well maybe Water country will know a little about us after today." Kenpachi allowed a smile on his face at what Naruto was implying.

"Going into the danger zone, I like that. I'm sure my men will be able to fight as well instead of standing on the side drooling at the thoughts of fighting." The two guys in question blushed in embarrassment. "Now let's end this fight." Just as he went to power up an attack, Toshiro appeared between the duos.

"Sorry to interrupt your fight Kenpachi, Naruto, but Genryusai-san has asked that I came for you guys. He says it requires breaking into a country, fighting high leveled shinobi, and breaking out prisoners before fighting our way out."

"ALL RIGHT, WE GET TO BREAK INTO ANOTHER PERSON'S COUNTRY!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air at this.

"I get to fight a Kage level shinobi to the death hopefully. I guess this warrants the end of our fight right Naruto?" Naruto's grin matched his.

"That is correct, now let's get healed up before heading over. I'm sure Ikkaku and Yumichika will be fighting as well. Let's head over there immediately so we can begin as soon as possible." Toshiro sweat dropped when Kenpachi and Naruto made a dash back to their village. Kenpachi grabbed Yachiru by the leg and swung her over his shoulders. Drool dripped down their mouths at the thoughts of fighting.

'Sometimes I forget that Naruto has a genius side as well. It's like having Kisuke and Kenpachi combined. Speaking of Kisuke, I wonder what he's been up to lately. He might be in the other Seireitei along with Yoruichi. He might still be working on a way to bringing back Hiyori and the others. Based on what Naruto said, both of them were close. Those two guys put together can perform some miracles.' Toshiro watched as the last two members of squad 10 followed the chase. He still couldn't believe how much of the originals they were like except Aizen that is.

The original Aizen was a traitor and power hungry yet this Aizen didn't show any signs of betraying them for power. Maybe it had to do with Naruto and his non-existing restrictions. When they were in soul society, they had to follow the orders of central 46 which limit their power. They were taught that hollows were evil and Shinigami was good no questions asked. They were told to destroy hollows and don't ask questions. Naruto on the other hand gave them no restrictions and simply told them to act as a special force to battle against crimes. They were free to do whatever they wanted.

Toshiro shook his head of those thoughts. That didn't even scratched the surface as to why Aizen seemed different. Maybe it was a façade he put up for the others. What if he was similar to his past self but different at the same time? Toshiro grew frustrated at the lack of answers. Maybe he was over thinking and that Aizen was actually different. Yes, that sounds like a less frustrating thing so that's what he would go with.

Good Aizen

He opened a small portal and went towards the village. "I wonder if those barbarians forgot about the portal. Knowing them they did."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Genryusai watched as Naruto, Kenpachi and his crew regained their breaths. Sweat poured from their bodies from their wild dash to unnamed village. Toshiro shook his head at their behaviors. Naruto and Kenpachi were too alike. The only difference was Naruto had a scientist side. Maybe hanging around Kenpachi made him like that. Genryusai waited a little before explaining why he summoned them here as well as the conversation they had. He noticed that the warriors were in blood lust mode and deduced what they gained from his whole explanation.

Jiji from Konoha asked for a request

Break into village

Destroy strong enemies

Break into prison

Fight strong enemies and Kage

Leave village with prisoners fighting

Kill shinobi and escape

Genryusai mentally groaned. He began to wonder what would happen if Kenpachi had children.

_Imagination_

"_Old man, look at my little baby. He's not even one and he already knows how to use a dagger." Genryusai looked over to find a baby with Kenpachi's head. The baby giggled at the man but instead of sounding cute like other baby's, it sounded like Kenpachi's chuckle when he found a worthy opponent. The baby saw a powerful figure in front of him and the pressure dropped slightly. A sharp glint entered his eyes mirroring Kenpachi in battle mode._

"_Look at my little baby, he's already found a worthy opponent. Just wait until he's walking. He'll be exactly like me." He chuckled at this as did the baby._

Genryusai shuddered a little at the not so cute image. Another Kenpachi would have been a nightmare. An army of mini Kenpachi….He didn't even want to picture that. He returned his attention to the others.

"You may begin the mission as soon as you're prepared. Also remember that our objective is to save the prisoners. If they die then the whole point of going would be lost."

"Don't worry about them old man, we'll make sure they come out alive." Genryusai turned to the two new comers which was none other than Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, and unknown female.

Kisuke Urahara is a tall and lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes and chin stubble. He wears a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. His coat's design looks like the opposite of a captain's. He also usually wears traditional Japanese geta and a striped-dark green and white bucket hat.

Yoruichi Shihoin is a slender and dark-skinned woman of average height with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which she keeps up in a ponytail. Her standard attire consists of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes.

The unknown female was a young, quite tall, and slim kunoichi. She had short light brown hair, blue earrings, red lipstick and a white hair band over her head, holding the hair out of the way from her eyes. She wore a pink tube top with an open, light green shirt, navy blue pants and ninja sandals. She wore her shuriken holster on her right leg.

Yoruichi walked over to Naruto and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They broke apart to regain their breaths. Once they did that, Naruto asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Who's the new girl?" Kisuke chuckled nervously when all attention shifted to him.

"This is my girlfriend Hisame, missing Nin from Amegakure. I met her at our locate restaurant. She said she came here for a new life. We talked and one thing led onto another. Now she's my new girlfriend and my future wife." The others stared for a while not knowing what to say. Kisuke smiled cheerily at them. "Anyway she's here to accompany us in our journey plus she knows how to use water jutsus which can help us greatly." Kenpachi looked irritated that more people came to steal his foes.

"I hope she doesn't interfere with my fight." Kisuke waved his hand at this notion.

"She's only going to assist us in escort not fighting the Mizukage which I'm sure that's what you're planning. Our team is only going to escort the prisoners allowing you four to fight. We'll even take Yachiru with us allowing you all to fight freely." Naruto, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika smiled at this. It seemed that Kisuke was speaking their language loud and clear.

"Hey don't forget me." The four turned to Toshiro and growled making the white haired teen nervous. "Never mind, I'll assist Kisuke's team instead." Genryusai could only shake his head at this.

"Very well you guys are to break into Kiri and rescue Mei Terumi and her rebels."

**Questions for readers:**

**Your answers will affect this story**

**What should I officially name the village Naruto and the Gotei 13 built?**

**Should Kumo still go after the Byakugan meaning Hinata or Hanabi?**

**What should I do about Iwa?**


	3. Hogyoku CH 3

**Chapter Three**

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

"**Demon/ Boss summon Speech"**

'**Demon/ Boss summon thoughts'**

**Jutsus: / Attack:**

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV_

**Outside Kirigakure**

Depressing Aura

Destroyed buildings

Lack of Security

More depressing aura

"So this is Kirigakure?" Kenpachi stared at the village with keen eyes. "It doesn't look like much to me. I hope the leader isn't a waste of my time." Kenpachi cracked his neck a few times as he eyed the village ahead of him if one could call it a village. It looked as if they were recovering from some type of large scale battle not knowing how true those words were. Buildings were damaged in a few areas while other parts of the area were barely standing. The entire village seemed fragile enough to collapse the experience a windy day that is. People were running back and forth clearing through rubbles of mess and rebuilding the village.

"Well I guess all of us won't be able to have fun today. This place looks depressing." Naruto stared at the depressing site in front of him. All excitement of storming a village was no longer present. He now held a look of boredom. The only person who might be able to have fun is Kenpachi and that's with the Kage located in the tower." He sighed in sadness when he thought about his lost opportunity to have fun in storming a village. He continued staring at the village as he tried to think of something that could keep them somewhat entertained and came up with only one idea.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, follow me to the entrance of the gate. Kenpachi, I want you to head over to that small tower of there and crash through 5 minutes from now. Not only do I want you to crash the tower where the Kage resides but show off your power a bit. This will draw some attention. While you draw attention to the towers, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and I will walk through the front gates to draw some attention as well. Yoruichi-chan and the others are inside waiting for us to draw attention allowing them to slip by with ease. Does anyone have a problem with my plans?" No one objected to the idea at all which was good.

"I just hope we get to fight some real warriors. Those Axe gangs were nothing but target practice for us." Ikkaku gripped his sword tightly. Even Yumichika agreed with him.

"I hate to admit it but those guys were hardly-" Naruto raised his hand stopping Yumichika. A crazed grin came upon his face catching their attention.

"It seems that we have a change in plan guys. Kenpachi, instead of attacking the Kage towers, I want you to head over by Kiri's west gates and cause havoc. There's a guy over there that will make you really happy. His power level is double what the Kage possess." Kenpachi couldn't help but smile back. He turned towards the direction of this person and began his journey. Naruto turned over towards the trees. Toshiro I want you to attack the towers like Kenpachi was supposed to originally do. You'll have an upper hand fighting the Kage."

Toshiro stepped from behind the tree surprised that Naruto sensed him but then again this is Naruto so why was he surprised. "Are you sure that's a good idea Naruto?" Naruto glanced over to Ikkaku and Yumichika before nodding.

"Yes I'll be okay with these two by my side. I put my complete trust in these guys." The two guys he was talking about smiled at Naruto's compliment. Toshiro thought about it for a second before leaving. Naruto watched as Toshiro took off to the towers to fight the Kage Yagura. Before Ikkaku could ask what the plan was or what he was going to do next, Naruto turned to another tree.

"You guys could come out from your hiding spot. You guys would have gone completely unnoticed by me if it wasn't for the mini burst of chakra you were using to conceal yourselves." Three figures appeared right in front of Naruto. Ikkaku and Yumichika turned around to face the new comers with grins on their faces. Naruto scanned the new comers taking in their features. His eyes went wide when he recognize them from the bingo book. "So it would seem that we get to fight three of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Ikkaku, Yumichika, meet Kushimaru Kuriarare, Jinin Akebino, and Jinpachi Munashi. These guys are some of Kiri's best swordsmen ever or so I heard."

Kushimaru is both very thin and tall in stature, giving him an overall gangling appearance. He had long, shaggy light-colored hair. Due to his service within the ANBU, his face is concealed by a white porcelain mask, with a darker-colored triangle on its lower half, slits for eye holes and Kirigakure symbol carved on its top. His attire consisted of a sleeveless black shirt, matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and Kirigakure striped wrist and leg-guards. He wore bandages around his neck. His blade assumes the form of a narrow long sword that greatly resembles a large needle, with a long length of thin wire mirroring thread, tied to the eye located at the base of its hilt.

Jinin has a dark-colored beard and hair which he ties into a topknot. The remainder of his face appears to be rather angular and features a very protuberant nose. He wears a dark-colored poncho cloth over standard Swordsman attire, consisting of a sleeveless dark shirt and matching pants along with a waist-guard, pin-striped arm and leg-warmers typical of his village and Kirigakure forehead protector. He wore bandages around his neck. Jinin's sword itself consists of a giant axe and hammer, linked end-to-end by a flat thin leather-like rope.

Jinpachi has long, dark hair and a long beard which he wears in strands adorned with beads. His lips are also noticeably dark in color. The top of his head is wrapped in bandages, and he has an eye patch covering his left eye, sprouting from under his Kirigakure forehead protector. He wears an extremely loose, long-sleeved pin-striped shirt and black pants, accentuated by the presence of striped leg-warmers matching his shirt. He wore bandages around his neck. Jinpachi had large scroll with a handles coming from the center of the scroll indicating that there was a sword within the scroll.

Naruto scanned over their appearance and sword a few times as if trying to create the best match ups. He turned towards the other two behind him and started calling out the shots. "Ikkaku, I want you to take on Jinin and for you Yumichika to take on Kushimaru. I'll take on Jinpachi. I want you guys to use your shika forms to make this interesting. Now separate so we can have some fighting space without interruptions." Naruto eyed his opponent like a predator eyes its prey.

"You truly are arrogant young one" stated Jinpachi. "But that arrogance will-" He stopped when a large amount of pressure radiated in the direction Kenpachi came went. The three swordsmen gripped their weapons tightly when they sensed their comrade in trouble. Ikkaku and Yumichika appeared in front of their assigned enemies and proceeded to unleash their Shikai forms.

"Grow Hozukimaru" His sword transformed into a spear with a wax wood shaft. The pommel has a red horsehair tassel.

"Bloom Fuji Kujaku" His sword transformed into a blade with the form of an average katana. It has a bronze tsuba shaped like a German cross, purple hilt-wrapping and fuschia-colored sheath.

The swordsmen returned their attention to the men in front of them. "It seems we'll have to focus on these guys first before helping Utakata-san. Whoever he's fighting isn't normal." Naruto hearing this flashed some of his powers off to them as well showing that they weren't to be taken lightly. Ikkaku and Yumichika did the same. By now the swordsmen knew they were in for a fight and a large one at that. Naruto pushed off against the ground and towards Jinpachi. He gripped his face and pushed him away from his men at high speeds. Jinpachi swung his weapon at Naruto to prevent him from pushing any further. Naruto stopped allowing his to shoot forward and the dangerous weapon to miss him. Jinpachi struck several trees breaking a few ribs in the process. He forced himself up and prepared for a fight of his life time. He knew he would need everything to take on this titan in front of him. The mount of strength he felt behind that toss showed he was indeed a strong enemy. Naruto cracked his neck a few times.

"Let's get ready to rumble."

**Kenpachi vs. Utakata (Jinchuriki of the six tails)**

Kenpachi stared at the man in front of him as he radiated his Reiatsu on high levels. He had a maniacal grin on his face as he stared his prey down. His prey was described as a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and black hair that reaches to his shoulders. His side parting lets a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wears a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of black pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hangs loose, exposing his chest.

"So you're going to be my prey?" His grin widened a little. "I'm going to enjoy cutting you up. I hope you're strong or I'll be disappointed." Red chakra leaked out his body until a cloak with three tails formed over his body. The pressure grew heavier due to the demonic chakra radiating from Utakata.

"I see that I'll have to take you serious. My name is Utakata, what is your name?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki and your soon to be killer" he stated as he gripped his sword tightly.

**Toshiro vs. Yagura**

"It seems that the fight has begun." Toshiro stared off where Naruto and his team were. His attention shifted to where Kenpachi was. Based on the amount of pressure building up, it would seem that Kenpachi found a worthy opponent. He returned his attention to find a young looking teen standing on the towers he was going to crash. The teen has a head of messy, light-grey hair, pink pupil-less eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. On his feet was a simple pair of brown boots.

"So I take it you're with them?" Toshiro stared at the young man in front of him if the voice was to go by.

"And I'm assuming you're the Mizukage?"

"So what if I am? Are you here to kill me little brat?" Toshiro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You're one to talk; you look about the age when boys discover the difference between genders." Yagura glared at him.

"How about I kill you and deal with the annoyance instead of talking." Toshiro scoffed at his words.

"You're too arrogant for your own kind." Toshiro drew his blade putting the Kage on the edge. "Sit upon the Frozen Heavens Hyorinmaru" His weapon underwent some changes. His sword extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain. Yagura unsealed a normal katana and gripped the handle.

"Let's see how much skills you have with that sword brat." Toshiro charged forward clashing blades with Yagura.

**Yumichika vs. Kushimaru Kuriarare**

Yumichika jumped to the side to avoid his opponent's large needle. He turned around to see his opponent fade into the mist he created along with the guy Ikkaku was fighting. Yumichika grit his teeth in anger at their dirty tactics. To think they called themselves swordsmen and fight like a snake just made him furious. A true swordsman didn't use dirty tactics but fought using a direct approach. By fighting face to face showed honor and strength. This man didn't seem to have any of those two. He jumped aside to avoid another strike. If it wasn't for his battle instinct, he would have been pierced multiple times. He hated to admit it but this guy was good at being quite.

"To think you would call yourself a swordsman and use such dirty tactics sickens me. No swordsman would ever use such a tactics. Is this the strength of Kiri ugly fiend?" He leaned back avoiding another attack. "Watch that, you could have ruined my beautiful face. You must be jealous of my wonderful face." He gently brushed his hair to the side.

"You speak too much. You're starting to annoy me." The voice was all around making it hard to pinpoint his location.

"And you hide too much coward. Why don't you be a good ugly little man and come out?" There was a brief paused.

"I'm starting to believe that you're nothing but a mindless barbarian." The voice was soft and cold as usual. "Besides, I'm a shinobi so I'll use whatever means to dispose of Kiri's enemies." He zipped pass Yumichika confusing him greatly. He zipped pass him three more times but different sides. "Die" The sounds of blades cutting wind caught his attention. Yumichika jumped avoiding what appeared to be wires. The wires had closed in on the location he was in. If he didn't jump, he would have been split in half by the waist. Yumichika landed on air surprising the kiri Nin. Standing on air as if it was solid wasn't something the kiri Nin was used to see. Yumichika could guess what he was thinking.

"Surprised sneaky fiend?" Yumichika taunted the man hidden in the mist hoping he would charge out.

"Such childish tactics won't work on me."

"Hm then you're nothing but an ugly duck then"

**Suiton: Water gun barrage**

Several blobs of water were fired from the mist into the air forcing the squad 11 member to dodge once more. Yumichika grinned when the ugly fiend started using ninjutsu.

"So someone decided to get serious. That's good to know."

**Ikkaku vs. ****Jinin Akebino**

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT" Ikkaku charged at the opponent head first clashing his long spear with the man's hammer part. The spear separated into three segments bypassing the hammer. Jinin used the axe part to block the weapon. He jumped backwards into the mist once more hiding his presence completely. Ikkaku allowed a large grin to adorn his face. This fighting was getting interesting to say the least. Not only did it test his skills in close combat but his instinct as well. This man was able to hide in the mist and move around silently without making a sound. To be able to move silently with a weapon that big isn't an easy feature. Ikkaku's respect for the man grew slightly though not by much. The whole hit and run was a little annoying but he would have to simply deal with it. Were all shinobi like this? A voice coming from all directions brought him from his thoughts.

"You have great skills I'll admit that. To be able to dodge my attack on instinct isn't something I see often. Usually my first or second attack kills my opponents yet here you are still alive and kicking too." Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"You haven't seen anything yet. I haven't even broke out in a sweat nor will I. Your skills as a swordsmen suck. The only reason you're still alive is because you're a coward. If we were to fight face to face then you would have been no match to me." He pointed at his chest when he mentioned himself.

"Is that so?" The voice was filled with arrogance.

"Of course and I'm willing to back my claim up." The sounds of footsteps caught his attention. He turned towards the source to find his opponent out of the mist.

"Then prepare to feel the wrath of the seven swordsmen. You will see why people feared and respect us even up to this day." The bald headed warrior scoffed at his words.

"Today will be the day you die." The two charged at each other with the intent to kill.

Clang

Jinin released the hammer part of his weapon temporarily allowing him a free hand. Going through one handed seals, he went to cast a jutsu. Ikkaku was surprised to see someone perform one handed seals. Based on what he learned about chakra, one handed seals were harder when applying it to a jutsu. Only skilled warriors were capable of doing so.

**Suiton: Shark fang**

He spat out water in the form of a shark's teeth. As Ikkaku dodged the attack, he yanked the rope bringing the hammer upwards and grabbed it before making a dash at the bald man in front of him. Ikkaku quickly blocked the attack stumbling a bit but regained his balance quickly.

**Suiton: Water ball barrage**

Without the aid of handseals, he spat several water balls striking Ikkaku point blank. Ikkaku was sent back from the attack by several feet. He got right back up and went back into battle position. A large grin adorned his face. He could feel the power behind the attack if the slight pain in his body was to go by. If he kept getting struck by those attacks then it wouldn't be long until he really started feeling the effects.

"That was a nice combination there. I never expected you to use jutsu without hand seals. I guess I'll have to take things up a notch now." Ikkaku jumped to the sky then pushed off as if something solid was in the air. Jinin braced himself for impact which came quickly. Ikkaku savagely attacked Jinin forcing him on the defensive position. The amount of strength this man had was unbelievable. Each blow slowly pushed him backwards.

**Suiton: Water ball barrage**

Ikkaku jumped to the side to avoid the first blow. Jinin turned his head to fire the remaining water balls at him but he proved to be too quick for that. He dropped the two weapons next tom him allowing him to use both hands. His hand started going through several hand seals at a fast pace.

**Suiton: Water ball barrage**

He spat several water balls once more to force Ikkaku back. His hands still continued flashing though hand seals in preparation for a deadly attack.

**Suiton: Twin dragon**

He spat out two dragons that proceeded to go in separate directions. One of them went upwards while the other went straight towards his enemy. Ikkaku slashed the dragon in half then jumped to the side to avoid the other dragon that dropped from the sky.

**Suiton: ****Exploding Water Colliding Wave**

Ikkaku turned around when he heard the voice coming from behind him. He turned just in time to witness Jinin spitting out a large amount of water from his mouth. That water came upon him like a wave forcing him to take to the skies. From there he watched as the large amount of water swept away trees and other things in the direction of a lake. If he had gotten trapped in that attack, he would have been pushed towards the lake which could give the water user an advantage. He scanned the battle field and charged once he found his foe retrieving his blade.

Jinin grabbed the two blades and blocked Ikkaku's attack. The amount of force behind the attack forced him to slide back a few feet.

"You got to do better than that Jinin-teme."

**Naruto vs. ****Jinpachi Munashi**

BOOM

Naruto jumped back to avoid a strike from the large scroll knowing what the scroll was able to do now. Every time the scroll struck something, a paper bomb from the scroll would stick and ignite allowing the sword wielder to jump back. As soon as he was far enough, the bomb would explode dealing a critical damage to said target. Based on the size of the scroll, Naruto estimated hundreds of bombs clustered together. If there was a seal inside the scroll connected to some sort of supplies that meant that the scroll could easily replace every paper bomb he used.

Jinpachi jumped towards Naruto holding his weapon downwards. Once he was close enough, he slashed upwards in hopes to strike him. Naruto jumped off the tree limb he was on landing on the floor then jumped once more towards Jinpachi not giving him the chance to land. He firmly plants his foot into his back launching the man into his own bomb. Jinpachi did the only thing he was able to do which was placing his arms in front of his face.

BOOM

His arms stung from his own blast and soon his back when he landed harshly on the floor. Jinpachi cursed inwardly at his opponent for a move like that. Never in his life did someone actually push him towards his own bomb until now that is. He made a mental note to be careful when using his weapon. The last thing he wanted to do was kill himself with his own explosives. He would be the laughing stock of not only his village but other villages as well. He would very well drag Kiri and the name seven swordsmen into the mud. He shook away such morbid thoughts as he stood up. He would not allow that to happen at all.

He gripped his blade tightly as he tried to think about the best strategy to take this boy down. There was no way someone like him could be stronger than him plus he had experience and a lot of it. An idea soon sparked in his mind and he immediately began working on it. He jumped onto the side of a tree close to Naruto and struck it before leaping onto another. The tree collapsed towards Naruto's location threatening to crush the boy. Instead of jumping into the air, Naruto cut the tree in half with his katana allowing the two halves to fall by his side.

Jinpachi cursed that his plan went down the drain. If Naruto had jumped in the air, he would have been able to strike the airborne Naruto with his weapon. There was no way he could have avoided an attack while in mid-air or that's what he thought. He grits his teeth as he was forced to think of another strategy while fighting this brute. He couldn't hide in the mist because he would detect him somehow. This meant his silent killing technique was completely useless. Never in his life did he imagine he would encounter someone like him ever but here he was fighting said person.

"You're starting to bore me. I think I should just finish you before heading back to Kiri. I'm sure there will be someone bound to entertain me." That angered the explosive swordsman. The thought of this brute attacking his village didn't bode well with him. He would do everything within his power to ensure that this boy went down one way or another. He began forming hand seals at a pace only anbu could do.

**Suiton: Great water cage**

Water began forming around both warriors forming a large cage with no holes on the sides and a large fighting space in the middle. Jinpachi began another series of hand seals while Naruto watched in fascination as to what he was attempting to do.

**Suiton: Violent shark frenzy**

Water shaped sharks filled the water cage and began circling the cage as if waiting for their prey. Naruto scanned the cage with a mild interest then returned his attention to his enemy for some type of explanation. Jinpachi smiled at the soon to be dead boy before explaining what he did.

"You are now trapped inside this cage thus limiting your space. This increases my chance of striking you down with my sword. Even if it isn't a direct strike, you will still gain some type of damage no matter how big or small the damage is. Just look at your arm for example." Naruto did that and found a small cut on it.

"What about it, it's a minor cut. Something like this won't be any type of problem." Jinpachi smirked at the boy in front of him. He created a water clone and smeared a drop of blood on the clone before sending outside the cage. The clone jumped into the water and made an attempt to leave the cage but as soon as the shark sensed blood, the clone was shredded destroying it instantly. The sharks went back to circling the cage.

"You see that minor cut will attract those sharks by the mass and destroy you should you try to leave the cage." Naruto yawned.

"This will only work against you teme. You're the only one bleeding here." Before Jinpachi could say anything, Naruto wiped the blood away revealing untouched skin. "I have healing abilities which you didn't count on. You on the other hand don't so all I have to do is kick you into that cage and that will be the end of you." Fear gripped at Jinpachi's heart when he realized how screwed he was. His plan just back fired on him. His grip on the sword tightened.

"I'll simply kill you before you can do that." He charged at Naruto once again with the intent to kill.

**Kiri prison cells**

"Kisuke-kun, you weren't kidding when you said those guys are strong. I could feel the battle from here and that's saying a lot." Hisame stared up in the direction the battle was.

"I feel sorry for the Kiri Nins that's fighting against them especially the ones fighting against Naruto-kun and Kenpachi. Those guys are brutes when it comes to battles." Yoruichi could only feel pity for the poor souls.

"Kenny must be having fun out there. I think Naruto-kun made Kenny really happy." Yachiru smiled knowing her father was happy.

"Those guys must be strong especially the one fighting Yagura. For someone to take on a jinchuriki head on is either suicidal or strong." Mangetsu shuddered at the thought of Yagura and his tenant. Mangetsu has relatively long, light-colored hair and pointed shark-like teeth. He currently wore prison grey prison outfit. Kisuke turned to him at the mention of Jinchuriki.

"Which beast does he carry…what is your name? My name is Kisuke Urahara by the way."

"Mangetsu Hozuki, one of the few remaining members of the Hozuki clan. I had a brother one but he vanished one day leaving no trace as to what could have happened to him. His names were Suigetsu Hozuki, my younger brother." He shook away the depressing thoughts and answered the man's question. "Anyway he holds the three tailed turtle inside him and knows how to utilize the beast's full power. He could take on the beast's true form to wield as he pleases. It was that reason why we lost the civil war. Even so, Mei managed to take away his left arm and leg with her kekkei genkai. It was a moment to remember for us bloodline users." Kisuke thought about it for a while.

"So you're saying the beast is the reason why he managed to gain control of Kiri and remained in control?" Mangetsu thought about it for a while.

"Hai, if it wasn't for the demon's powers then even Zabuza would have taken him out. Mei was the second one to try killing Yagura and Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist was the first." Memories of Zabuza made the former swordsman laugh. "That brute almost gained control over Kiri with just a few men under his command. He stormed the place and attacked the Kage while his men prevented others from interfering. That man was a true brute along with Kisame. They preferred head on attacks but knew how Kiri's silent killing as well. In a way he was a brute with assassin skills."

"Maybe Kenny will enjoy a new playmate." Mangetsu shook his head at the girl.

"So what will you do once we get you from out of here?" asked Kisuke. Mangetsu glanced at the unconscious form of Mei on Yoruichi's back. Seeing her so frail and vulnerable just didn't seem right.

"It depends on what Mei-sama decides. I will remain with Mei-sama no matter what. However seeing as she's unconscious right now, I guess we'll be coming with you guys if you don't mind." Kisuke waved his hand.

"Of course there won't be any problems. Our village has been expanding lately with the amount of people seeking asylum or a new home. With the number of people entering our village come many talents, merchants, and much more. At this rate, our village will soon become an Empire. Right now we're slowly spreading the name Gotei 13 around to people in the West. So far mainly gangs know about us. It won't be long until word gets around about our force. Our new goal is to establish peace wherever we go and our secondary goal are to act as a buffer for the East and the West. To make thing short, we prevent the violence from the West from spilling to the East." Mangetsu was impressed with their goal but there was one thing he needed to know.

"How are you going to bring peace without blood spill?"

"I never said there wouldn't be any blood spilled. Blood will be spilled one way or another. We try to make sure the blood of the innocent isn't the ones to spill. We'll simply get rid of the root of all problems." Nothing else was said as the small group continued making their way out of Kiri's prison at a pace everyone was able to keep up with. With the amount of injured individuals with them, they had no choice but to move slowly.

**Kenpachi vs. Utakata (Jinchuriki of the six tails)**

"W-what are you?" Utakata glared at the savage man in front of him while attempting to maintain control over himself. He had pulled out too much chakra even if it wasn't by much. He only knew how to use three tails without going savage and that was in the form of a cloak with three tails. He didn't know how to use all his powers like Yagura. Yagura was able to use the beast form and attack with said beast unique abilities. Sometimes he wished he was able to so the same. If he had full control over his host then he would be nearly unstoppable. People would respect him as much as they respect Yagura. To them Yagura was a hero in eliminating the vile blood line users. Kekkei genkai users were nothing but trouble and he witnessed this first hand. He lost his friend, family, and lover to a group of kekkei genkai users.

"Come on boy unleash that power you're holding back or you'll die. Show me what you're capable of or you'll die knowing that I'll be killing your kage." Kenpachi grinned at them angered man. He could feel the boy's power rising the angrier he got. All he needed was one more push. He thought about what he could use to anger him until he saw the village behind him. "I guess you wouldn't mind if I have a little fun with the village." As those words left his mouth, chakra exploded from the man. The chakra shot to the skies as he underwent major changes. His screams were heard throughout the village as well as his chakra levels. As soon as the transformation was complete, there stood a large monstrous slug with 6 tails swaying behind him menacingly.

The large slug stared at the man in front of him as if he was his prey. Kenpachi reached for his eye patch to unleash his powers. As soon as his hand reached his eye patch, the beast reacted as if sensing danger. The beast spat out a large concentration of gas towards Kenpachi. The gas ate away at everything it touched. Trees disintegrated, walls weakened, and anything with life died as soon as the gas touched it. The gas covered up to a small part of the village causing homes to fall down.

"That's more like it." A yellow energy shot to the skies blowing away the gas revealing Kenpachi to be alive. His clothes had suffered a great deal of damage but he was unhurt. "I managed to coat myself with Reiryoku to block your smoke attack and I'm glad I did that or I would have been seriously wounded or worst. What kind of attack was that anyway?" The beast didn't answer but instead attacked by opening its mouth and gathered chakra. Kenpachi's smile widened when he saw the attack. It looked just like a cero from the high ranking Espada. He made a mental note to thank Naruto for this opponent.

**Toshiro vs. Yagura**

"Shit, he lost control at a time like this. This is bad." Yagura clenched his fist when he saw the full form of the six tailed beast. He knew for a fact that Utakata was no longer in control meaning Kiri was now in danger. He jumped back to avoid another attack made by the teen in front of him.

"You should focus on your enemy Yagura or that could mean an early death for you." He glared at the teen in front of and cursed inwardly for not using full power against him. But how was he supposed to know that water jutsus were useless against someone like him. Somehow he was able to manipulate the water thus redirecting the jutsu and turning it into ice. Since water jutsus were useless, the only thing he had was his kenjutsu skill and his tailed beast abilities that weren't water related like his tailed beast bomb. But that would destroy the village he was trying to rebuild.

KA-BOOM

A large flash temporally blinded the duo for a few seconds. When Yagura turned to where it came from, his heart dropped to his stomach. Half of his village was now a crater. His heart began to race and his blood began to boil. Right now he was seeing nothing but red. He turned back to the white haired boy with pure rage.

"You will all suffer. I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU." He wasted no time in transforming into what he refers to as his ultimate form. Toshiro seeing the amount of power he was dealing with now decided to take things up a notch.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru" Ice formed around Toshiro creating two large ice wings sprouting from his back, a long tail, and clawed hands and feet giving him the appearance of a dragon-human hybrid.

"**YOU WILL DIE" **The turtle launched forward with the intent to devour the annoyance in front of him.

**Naruto vs. ****Jinpachi Munashi**

The blast from the tailed beast ball nearly broke the cage surrounding Naruto and Jinpachi. Naruto turned towards the direction it came from to find a large slug with tails. Not even after a minute after the attack did a large turtle with three tails appear.

"**YOU WILL DIE"**

He whistled in awe at how Toshiro angered the beast. His respect for him just increased greatly for angering someone to the point that they used a full transformation. When he felt Toshiro's power increase, he knew things were going to get ugly fast. Two tailed beasts and two power houses fighting in the middle of the village or what's left of it would turn this place into a complete wasteland. He never thought that their little quest would do this much damage but to hell with it. The only people left in the village were corrupted by the way so it didn't really matter. Anyone willing to kill a child because they were different was a sinner in his eyes.

He turned back to Jinpachi who was shivering with rage. He couldn't blame him for being so angry. After all half of his village just went down or whatever half that could have been rebuilt. The village wasn't even whole to begin with.

"I'm sure we won't be able to say 'it was like this when we got here' right Jinpachi?" Jinpachi clenched his weapon and made a declaration before charging at the boy once more.

"I"LL FUCKING KILL YOU"

**Outside Kiri**

"Yoruichi, create a portal and take the others to our base immediately. We have some guests here." Several groups of Kiri Nins appeared all wearing angry expressions. One of the jounins stepped forward and glared at Mei's form.

"So the bloodline whore is the reason why Kiri is suffering once again! We should have killed her when we had the chance and we will do so now. You and your people will pay for what you did to our village." Kisuke's cane turned into a blade

"I guess I'll have to use my sword I guess." His carefree tone angered the group of Nins around him more. Yoruichi sweat dropped at this but opened a portal. Upon seeing this, the leader of the group charged at the dark skinned girl. No one saw what happened but the leader split apart in mid air. His two pieces dropped in separate places and blood poured from both halves. Kisuke adjusted his body once more to face the group. The second in command seeing his leader drop dead barked out orders.

"Everyone kill them all before they retreat with the prisoners. Use everything at your disposal. Don't hold back even for a second. I want them dead." A smile went across Kisuke's face when they all charged at them. Yoruichi handed Mei to Yachiru and told her along with Hisame to head back while she and Kisuke took care of the Kiri Nins. Without much effort, Yachiru took Mei and dashed into the portal. The others followed behind as the 'Flash goddess' assisted Kisuke take on a large concentration of Kiri Nins. Hisame looked in the distance to find what seemed like half of the village running towards the duo. She glanced at Kisuke as he blurred away hoping he would be safe before entering the portal.

Once the last of the survivors went in, Kisuke and Yoruichi took off heading back to the village to regroup with Naruto. Based on the amount of men he saw, it would seem that when Naruto and the others began the attack, the Kiri Nins escorted the people out the village away from the battle and were now returning to fight. This meant that Kiri's entire army was after them now. Since their objective was complete, there was no point in fighting. Besides that large blast had leveled half of the village and created a crater. Given the fact that the village was barely standing before, at least they had a ground to rebuild their village. Now they had holes to fill and a village to rebuild both needing a great deal of time and money. Kiri right now would be too weak to do anything especially put up a fight depending on who they would be fighting. Kisuke flared his Reiryoku a few times to get their attention.

**Kenpachi vs. Utakata (Jinchuriki of the six tails)**

Kenpachi felt Kisuke's Reiryoku and groaned inwardly. It seems that their task was complete but his opponent wasn't. But then again his opponent was now deduced to a mindless beast so it would be like killing a hollow again. He slashed the beast once more causing a great deal of pain. The beast shot gas from its mouth once more in attempt to kill him. As Kenpachi jumped back to avoid the attack, the slug started releasing large bubbles from its body. The bubbles floated around harmlessly making Kenpachi question the point of creating them until the bubble popped against a tree melting it completely leaving nothing but liquid remains.

Kenpachi felt Kisuke's Reiryoku flare a few more times. He sighed as he sheathed his weapon. "I guess I'll be fighting you some other time." He vanished leaving an enraged beast with no target other than the turtle. With a mighty roar, the beast used another tailed beast ball with its target being the turtle.

**Toshiro vs. Yagura**

Toshiro's instinct went wild and he reacted to it avoiding a large tailed beast ball. Yagura took a direct attack to his side flipping him over.

"Shit things are getting out of control here." He felt Kisuke's Reiryoku flare a few times. He immediately went over to where Kisuke was avoiding another tailed beast attack.

**Yumichika vs. Kushimaru Kuriarare**

Both warriors paused for a second then vanished without a second for two reasons. For Yumichika, it was because he felt Kisuke's Reiryoku flare indicating the completion of their mission. Since the mission was complete, there was no reason to remain even though that's what he wanted. They didn't come here to for the sole reason of destroying the village. They came to rescue and fight which they did. For Kushimaru, it was to help Yagura and help Utakata regain control seeing as he was now attacking the village and the kage. Yagura would need help if he was to survive.

**Ikkaku vs. ****Jinin Akebino**

Ikkaku and Jinin separated as well for reasons similar to Yumichika and Kushimaru.

**Naruto vs. ****Jinpachi Munashi**

Naruto feeling Kisuke's Reiryoku flare decided to end the fight. He blurred away from Jinpachi's vision and kicked him with deadly force sending him pass the cage knocking a few sharks out in the process. He vanished away once more to meet up with the others.

**2 miles outside Kiri**

Naruto and the others met up outside 2 miles outside Kiri all with the same annoyed facial expression except Kisuke, Toshiro, and Yoruichi. Yoruichi walked over to Naruto and kissed him on the lips passionately before separating. Naruto no longer held an annoyed facial expression but a smiling one. Kisuke scratched the back of his head at the stares he received from squad ten members.

"Well our quest has been completed and there was no point in remaining here. Besides I'm sure you encounter them once more. You all destroyed what was left of their village anyways. They'll no doubt put each of you into bingo books with large bounties on your heads. As soon as they do that, many other will attack you for the bounty both strong and weak. Now let's head back to report to Genryusai." He created a portal allowing them to travel back home.

**Kiri**

Yagura powered up another tailed beast ball to counter Utakata. He cursed inwardly that he had yet to gain control over himself. Utakata right now was double his strength. Several water whips went around various parts of the beast restraining it. Yagura saw more and more Kiri Nins retrain the beast allowing him to get up.

"Yagura-sama, we're here to assist you." Yagura turned to find the remains of the seven swordsmen that didn't betray Kiri. These guys were what everyone else in Kiri should be like. The listened to every one of his commands without any complains no matter what the command was. When he began the eradication of bloodline users in Kiri, they didn't hesitate in cutting them down no matter the situation. As long as they contained a bloodline in their body, they would cut them down. It was with their help that he defeated Mei and her….

"Jinpachi I want you to-" He was interrupted when an anbu appeared next to him and bowed.

"Sir Mei and her bloodline rebels were freed from their cells. Those guys that came here was after her and her group and nothing else. Based on what we were able to gather, two groups came in here. The first group went straight to the prison undetected while the other group drew everyone's attention. They must have slipped out unnoticed while we were escorting the civilians from danger. We had to use all of our man for that task alone. The civil war reduced out numbers greatly." Yagura clenched his fist in anger.

"So the bitch was the reason for the recent attack? I should have killed her when I had the chance. I'll simply put her in the bingo books as S-ranked Nins as well as her new friends." He snapped his fingers summoning a group of Nins next to him then barked some orders.

"Once this is cleared up, I want you all to spread a few lies about Mei. If the other villages believe she's a twisted criminal, no one would want her in their village. They'll most likely try to kill her or inform us of her location. That's all we can do for now." He turned back to Jinpachi. "Did anyone see which direction she went?"

"Sir she was taken through a portal created by the infiltrators." His attention went to the man kneeling down before him.

"Did you see them?"

"Hai"

"Very write down their description and I mean every detail. Now who was the one to spot the team leaving?"

"I was sir." A shinobi walked up to him ready to give a report. Yagura stabbed him in the heart killing him instantly. "That's for your incompetence fool." His attention went back to Utakata who was slowly reverting back to his normal self thanks to a few suppressing seals he acquired through secret means. "Take him away and dispose of him once you're away from us. He does more harm than good for us. Someone like that is dead weight to us. Jinin I want you to do the deed." Jinin nod his head before making his way over to the unconscious man. He slung Utakata over his shoulders and took off away from Kiri or what remained of the village. The only thing standing was a few…..The sounds of buildings collapsing were heard. Never mind there were officially no buildings standing in Kiri. Kiri was officially destroyed by the combination of a civil war and a recent assault by unknown enemies.

"I will have vengeance."

**This is a short chapter**

**For some reason I just couldn't get this one to flow the way I wanted it. Anyway tell me what you think about the chapter. I know it's not the best. Does it have potential though? Did it at least interest you even if it was slightly?**


	4. Hogyoku CH 4

**Chapter Four**

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

"**Demon/ Boss summon Speech"**

'**Demon/ Boss summon thoughts'**

**Jutsus: / Attack:**

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV_

Dark underground basement

Gloomy aura

Dead silence

A few dead grasses from chemicals

"There's no doubt about it, there has to be a base around here. That would explain the large amount of people that disappear around this area. Kaname, why don't you use those wonderful pair of blind eyes? I'm sure you'll be able to see things clearly?" Kaname glared at Gin with rotating white eyes. Gin continued smiling ignoring the slight killing intent he was feeling.

"Gin those blind jokes are old now. Besides, my new eyes are much effective than yours. I have multiple visions ranging from infrared, x-ray, and more than what you're capable of. I can see beyond normal vision." Gin didn't lose his smile.

"I bet you have justice vision as well, I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Kaname settled for a glare instead. Aizen cleared his throat getting their attention. Despite how amusing he found it, they had a task to accomplish and failure wasn't an option.

"Alright Kaname, let's find us a base and hopefully our target. I'm curious as to what information this man possess if Mayuri is so interested in him. Maybe it had something to do with those rogue experiments he caught." Kaname changed his vision a few times until he had the appropriate one. Aizen watched as Kaname scanned the area around him with his eyes. While he didn't admit it, he was impressed with they were capable of doing and how deceptive they were. To others he was a blind man with blank eyes but those in the Gotei 13 knew about his special eyes. They were like Konoha's Byakugan in an away but advanced. They saw beyond chakra network and the tenketsu points. They had a list of visions Kaname was able to use other than normal and they were capable of being upgraded. They were the prefect artificial eyes.

"I found the entrance Aizen-san. What are our next courses of actions? Should we break through the doors or created a path straight into the Intel room? Maybe that's where the self destruction button is located if there is one. Of course I have no doubt that there is indeed a button like that. If Kabuto is there then he will no doubt try to destroy any information he possess somehow." Aizen could see Kaname's logic.

"We can't afford to lose information here especially when this is the only base we were able to locate so far. We'll just have to prevent the place from being destroyed just like the last one. With that being said, I think the best choice to infiltrate this base are both ideas you came up with Kaname." Kaname's eyebrow rose as did Gin's. Aizen decided to elaborate more on what he said.

"I will break the doors down while Gin creates a path heading straight down through the floor. I'm sure the explosion from separate areas will cause a panic and separation amongst the shinobi that will most likely be inside. You on the other hand will look for any secret passages leading from the base. I believe our target slipped pass us when he infiltrated the first base through some sort of secret passage. I'm not 100% sure but I have a strong feeling about this. Anyway let's get on with the show." Gin walked away from the group to begin his work.

"Shoot to kill"

As soon as those words left Gin's mouth, Aizen and Kaname turned around to and watch Gin thrust his sword into the floor. Kaname scanned where to sword was and found several bodies severed in various ways in various floors. Aizen couldn't help but shake his head at Gin's action. He went towards the doors and aimed a single finger at it.

**Byakurai**

A large concentration of a white powerful lightning bolt shot from his fingers destroying the door with ease. Aizen walked into the entrance and began his journey to the bottom.

**Shakkaho**

Gin fired a large concentration of red energy at the spot he stabbed with his sword. A large hole was created revealing a large hallway. Gin fired another attack creating another hole within the halls leading to another passage. Gin waved at Kaname before begin his way downwards. Kaname turned away from the two and began looking for a secret passage. If Kabuto was here then he would make sure he didn't escape justice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell's going on out here?" Kabuto turned to one of his assistance making said person nervous.

"I don't know what's going on sir but based on the explosions, it's safe to assume that someone had infiltrated our base." Not even a second after those words left his mouth did his head slide off his shoulder then dropped to the floor. The body soon dropped as well having nothing holding it up. Kabuto turned to his other still breathing assistant. Said assistant was shaking right now after seeing Kabuto cut the other guy down for simply giving a report.

"I want you to find out who manage to break into the base or else." He didn't have to make any threats towards the now running man. Several more explosions went off angering Kabuto further. 'Who the hell could have found this base? Surely Orochimaru's bases aren't easy to find yet here they are being discovered by who knows who this time. It has to be Jiraiya. No one else has been able to…..

Memories of three males with swords entered his mind. They were the only ones other than Jiraiya that was capable of finding one of their hidden bases and cut down their shinobi with ease. 'Did they find the base again? If they did, how did they find such a hidden base or better question is how did they find me? It must be some type of coincidence. There's no way they could have tracked me down especially with all the trouble I went through covering my trail. The only explanation is through some type of spy system.' Another explosion went off but this time it wasn't far from his location. 'I must activate the self destruct sequence no matter what. I can't have Orochimaru's work fall into someone else's hands no matter what.'

Kabuto made a dash to where the Intel room was with a goal in mind to destroy any important information as well as the base. He stopped outside the door when an idea passed his mind. He pulled out a small device from his pocket and punched in a few commands. As soon as he did that, the sounds of loud alarms were heard throughout the base. Kabuto smiled as his plan went into motion. He took off once more to the Intel room hoping his new plan would buy him enough time to initiate the destruction sequence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**RAWR**

BOOM

"That doesn't sound good at all" commented Aizen as he continued walking down the hall. Behind him were trail of bodies that had fallen at the blade of his sword. He slowly made his way down the hall with a bored expression. Was this the strength of a shinobi or were these rejects in a way. How these shinobi survive in this world was beyond him. Another explosion went off in the distance once again and he knew it came from Gin and the use of his Kido spells. It would seem that Gin was making great progress towards his destination. He was sure Gin would be in the Intel room soon and hopefully before someone tried to destroy said base. Another explosion went off but unlike the last one, this came from where the down the hall to the left. The sound of flesh being ripped apart caught his attention. It would seem that there was a rogue beast in here strong enough to take out multiple shinobi. Aizen made a complete stop and waited for the creature to show its face.

**RAWR**

BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM

Aizen listened carefully to the sound of the explosions as he tried to figure out what they were. They sound exactly like paper bombs but who in their right mind would be using that in an enclosed space? Was that their way of trying to destroy the base?

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE, PULL BACK IMMEDAITELY AND EXIT THE BASE. ALL THE CELLS ARE OPENED NOW. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" The shouting voice was drenched with fear. More roars from the creature were heard and a man went flying. The sounds of struggling slowly died down until there was none. Aizen waited for the beast to come so he could kill it. He could hear the beast and its large footsteps coming towards him. Slowly the form of the beast made itself known to Aizen. The beast was about 9 feet high. The beast's body stretched from the corner it came from but didn't indicate how long it was.

'I guess I'll find out later' thought Aizen as he gripped his blade tightly. The beast looked like an alligator that went through several extreme experiments. The upper half of human bodies hung from his skin as if part of it. Several tentacles with spiked balls hung from its face swinging around menacingly. The beast's red eyes landed on his form and roared. Aizen quickly assessed his situation he was in. 'let's see, I'm trapped in a hall thus limiting my space add to the fact that this creature nearly takes up the entire hall thus dodging it is impossible. I guess I'll have to take this thing out before it gets a chance to do anything then.' With that thought, he points his finger at the beast.

**Sokatsui**

A large amount of blue energy shot from his fingers striking the beast in the face directly. The beast didn't get a chance to roar as its body was destroyed or the part that was directly in front of Aizen. Blood poured onto the floor by the mass. This amount of blood pouring out showed that the beast was indeed large then what he thought.

"Well that was easy. I wonder how-" The sounds of flesh ripping stopped him from finishing that statement. Aizen watched as the beast re-grew its back to the way it was before it was destroyed. The beast growled at Aizen then charged with the intent to eat him. Aizen sighed in annoyance before making a dash back outside. He needed open space to fight the beast plus he was curious as to how large the beast was. As he continued making his way back to the surface, the beast swallowed up the bodies Aizen left behind. The more shinobi bodies it ate, the larger it grew. Any civilian bodies it devoured would only add to its overall appearance. The beast continued its chase after Aizen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kabuto ran to the Intel room and opened the door. As soon as he was in the room, he had the doors sealed shut to keep anything else from entering the room. To be on the safe side, he placed paper bombs of the steel doors which would detonate as soon as the doors were opened forcefully or not. Now that Orochimaru's experiments ran loose in the building, everyone was in danger including the three warriors. With the amount of creatures running around, the intruders would surely be killed especially with the beast king roaming around.

As to what the beast king was, it was the combination of DNA samples from and an alligator, Manda, and several kekkei genkai users, chakra belonging to that of a tailed beast, and an unstable version of the cursed seal. The beast was just an unstable abomination that devoured others to try stabilizing its body. Because of the Akimichi DNA in it, the beast grew stronger and large the more it ate. That was just one of the many abilities in its body. The other DNA which remains dormant in its body would activate soon thus causing more problems for the intruders. As soon as the beast finished with the intruders, it would soon roam the world causing much more mayhem. Villages would crumble under the power of the beast king. Kabuto felt a little pity for the people that would encounter the beast soon and proud that of his work of art. 'Maybe Orochimaru-sama will praise me for my beautiful work of art.' Thoughts of Orochimaru complimenting him brought a smile to his face.

BOOM

Kabuto's head turned in the direction the explosion went off to find the silver haired man staring at him with a smile on his face.

"Hello there Kabuto-san, you're just the man we were looking for. To think we would find you here and important information makes me wonder if I'm the luckiest man alive." Kabuto's heart skipped a beat when Gin's words struck. He hadn't hit the self destruct button yet. Without wasting another second, he made a mad dash towards the button. As soon as he reached the button, he slammed his hand on it or tried to until a sword went through his hand impaling it next to the button. Using his other hand, he went to reach for the button but Gin turned his sword turning the flat side towards the medic Nin and pushed his weapon to the side pushing Kabuto away from the button. Kabuto's hand once again struck the space next to the button.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to destroy this base. Mayuri would love to see what information you have here. I'm sure he will be thankful that you were generous to give him information from your lab. I'm also sure he would be even happier when you give him any information you possess as well." Kabuto's blood froze at the thought of information being forced from him somehow. He quickly made a decision that escaping was the best choice right now. There was a limited amount of information here in the base but he himself possessed much more information that could be deadly in the wrong hands. He had so much information on not only the bases but Orochimaru as well.

Kabuto pulled his hand from the sword severing a few fingers in the process. He bit his teeth to fight back the scream that threatened to come out. Once freed, he ran towards the wall and channeled chakra into a small symbol. A small passage opened up for him and he dashed off not looking back for a moment. The entrance shut behind allowing Kabuto to escape. Gin just stared at the spot where the finger was and shook his head.

"I'll let justice catch him. Right now disabling that button will be the best choice. I wonder what Aizen's up to right now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Aizen reached outside, he jumped to the side avoiding a large tentacle. The beast king destroyed the entrance allowing his newly large body to come outside. Aizen moved back a few feet to get a look at the beast's appearance. Seeing the beast now changed his opinion as to what it looked like. Right now the beast was a cross between a mutated alligator and a snake. It was a large purple alligator-snake with black rings running down intervals on his body. It had razor teeth of an alligator and two fangs. It had 6 legs supporting its long body which was about 100 feet in length….. Wait did this thing grow on its way here? His eyes narrowed at that thought. He would have to watch this creature closely.

The beast roared a few more times before charging at Aizen once more. Aizen leapt to the skies and began an incantation.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!"

**Hado #63 **Raikoho

A large concentration of yellow spiritual energy gathered into his hands forming an orb. He fired the large amount of energy at the creature striking it dead on. What happened next wasn't something he was expecting. Instead of being destroyed, the creature glowed brightly as it absorbed the chakra. The beast slowly rolled up into a ball as pink flesh erupted from the beast and slowly created a barrier over it. Aizen stood by and watched curious as to what would happen. He grew more and more fascinated by it. Based on what he was watching right now and knowledge from his original, he knew this beast was evolving right before his very eyes. Within 5 minutes, a perfect sphere made out of pink flesh was created over the beast.

5 minutes later

10 minutes later

15 minutes later

Gin and Kaname appeared to find Aizen standing in front of a large flesh sphere. Gin glanced over to see Kabuto over Kaname's shoulders unconscious. "I knew you would catch him Kaname. After all, no one outruns justice when you're on their case." Kaname ignored Gin's little joke and turned to Aizen.

"What is that thing Aizen-san?" Aizen continued staring at the beast not taking his eyes of it for even a second.

"It's one of the experiments that were released. I led it out here to fight so I could have some open space. However upon using a Kido spell with an incantation, it absorbed the energy and went into this cocoon stage. That was about 15 minutes ago by the way." Kaname turned his attention to the large sphere which soon began to crack. Aizen's smile widened at the signs of a complete transformation. "I guess it's now time to fight what this creature has become. I'm curious as to what this thing will look like now." Gin gripped his sword tightly as if prepared to battle. He turned to Kaname who was still holding the unconscious target.

"Kaname I think it would be a good idea to move away from this area and keep an eye on him. He has already proven that if desperate enough, he will do just about anything. He sacrificed his own finger to escape me. I'm betting that his mind hold some type of important information that goes beyond this lab. I'm sure with this man, you'll be able to deliver justice and save many lives." Kaname stared at the teen on his back.

"Very well, if he holds such important information then I will make sure he gets back to Mayuri. Once we find out his evil deeds, justice will be delivered." With that being said, Kaname left the area with Kabuto. Gin turned back to the beast once the sphere shattered revealing….

"Oh great it's a knock off version of Godzilla." Aizen sweat drop at this. Still the beast did look like that ugly rat thing he saw on TV once. The only difference was this thing was purple with black rings and much uglier. The newly beast turned towards Aizen and fired a large concentration of yellow energy that resembled Raikoho. However, unlike his attack, this thing fires it continuously. Aizen and Gin dodged the continuous beam of energy several times. The beast stopped firing and swung its giant hand towards them. The vanished once again.

Gin appeared behind the beast's head.

"Shoot to Kill"

His sword went right through the beast's head or almost if it wasn't for a bone popping out the back of its head and slightly redirecting it. Instead of head impalement, the beast received a gash on the side of its face. The beast lifts its tail and slammed it into the floor. Not a second later after he did that, wooden tendrils shot from the floor towards Gin with the intension to impale him. Gin vanished from his spot and reappeared next to Aizen. The beast roared before gathering energy in its mouth. This reminded the Shinigami of the Hollows cero. Once the beast had enough energy, it released it towards the duo which they avoided it.

The beast slammed the area with its hands producing powerful forces. It roared once more but this time it created a large force ripping trees from its roots. Aizen and Gin placed their arms in front of their eyes to prevent debris from entering.

"Aizen I think we should take things a little serious now or we'll look bad." Aizen couldn't help but agree.

"Very well it's time to exterminate this thing right away." They vanished from their spot once more. The appeared a few seconds later right in front of the beast. The beast saw them and tried to attack again but pain erupted from everywhere and gashes appeared all over its body. The beast roars in pain from the amount of slash marks it gain. It turned back to its attackers and growled. Its chakra levels and its size started increasing until it dwarfed even Yammy in his final form.

"What an interesting creature? How did it end up like this Aizen-san?" The arrival of Mayuri didn't seem to startle the captains. Mayuri looked at the creature with the widest smile ever.

"I accidently made it this large when I used a Kido spell on it. Apparently its bodies absorb energy and increase. I also believe the creature has a special ability to replicate any energy based attacks used on it. He replicated my Raikoho without any problems." The three vanished to avoid a strike from the beast. The beast's hand struck the floor causing a mini earthquake. They appeared behind the beasts head. Mayuri scanned the beast with a keen eye as if trying to decide something. His facial expression soon changed as if he decided on something. Without any type of warning, he aimed both hands at the beast.

**Tenran**

A wide tornado-like blast struck the beast dead on. Aizen and Gin sweat dropped at this. The beast's head pulled a slow 180 and returned the attack with double the power back at the group which avoided it. While its power rose greatly, its speed decreased greatly which the three took notice to. They appeared next to the beast. Mayuri turned to the duo with a slight drool coming from his mouth. He quickly wiped the drool away.

"I want you guys to keep it as intact as possible. I must experiment on it." They could only shake their heads at Mayuri's antics.

"But we have all the information you need plus more in the form of Kabuto. Kaname has him right now as we speak. If my hunch is correct, he has a lot of information you will enjoy." Mayuri thought about the information Gin just told him. If this man possessed this much information then he wouldn't really need the beast much.

"Fine just cut off a few pieces for me to use later. With the parts, I will be able to play around with the beasts DNA. I'll just head over to Kaname so collect the target so I can extract information from him. Once I extract everything from his mind, I'll let Kaname deal whatever justice he wants." Mayuri vanish once more leaving Gin and Aizen to take on the slow but powerful beast.

"Alright let's get the chopping Aizen-san." He thrust his sword once again impaling the beast in the chest. Gin felt his sword shift avoiding the heart. The beast turned to Gin and opened its mouth to gather energy. Gin retracted his blade and moved. The beast continued to gather the energy as if began searching for it target. Gin appeared right in front of the beast allowing it to fire its attack at him. As soon as the beast released the beam, Gin moved again. The attack struck the area the base was creating a large crater. Gin couldn't help but scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Well at least we have Kabuto." He went back to battling the beast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is that a tailed beast sensei?" Kakashi stared at the large reptile beast in the distance. His entire body was tensed right about now for several reasons. The first was that this thing had a power level that surpasses a kage. Another reason stems from the fact that the beast wasn't far away from Land of Fire. If this beast turned towards them, it would be heading into the Land of Fire and Konoha. "Sensei" Kakashi turned to Sakura and shook his head.

"No, this isn't a tailed beast Sakura but something else." He gave her his patent smile while mentally adding, 'It might as well be considered a tailed beast. That thing was easily stronger than the one tailed beast.

"We should kill it before it becomes a threat to us." Kushina's voice remained cold as ever. Kakashi mentally groaned. Did she really believe that her skills were that good? He thought about it for a second. 'Never mind that question. She has an Ego as large as the Uchiha clan was. He returned his attention to the beast which began releasing something close to a tailed beast ball Kyuubi had used against the village. If it wasn't for Minato's teleportation seals, Konoha would have been flattened or half of it.

"Kushina-san, we don't even have the power to do that. Besides, someone's dealing with it right now and their doing a good job with it too." Kakashi watched as the beasts arm fell off completely then re-grew back.

"Kaachan, was that silver thing a sword?" Kakashi took a closer look and noticed a long silver material stick the beast then fade away. Kushina continued staring intently at the scene.

"I don't think so. No one has a blade capable of expanding and retracting in seconds. I would have known about such a blade as well as Kiri. It's most likely a jutsu that fires a silver blade or something which is why it fades away immediately." Kakashi thought it sound reasonable enough for now.

"Still we'll have to report this to the Hokage. Something like this needs to be reported immediately so let's go team 7." Kakashi and his team began their journey back to Konoha. Kushina continued staring at the beast a little longer. Seeing the beast rampage brought back memories of the Kyuubi's attack. Her mind drifted to the image of the fox that ruined her life. That fox took her husband, lifelong partner, and best friend away from her 13 years ago. Minato meant the world to her so seeing his lifeless body caused something insider her to snap. Ever since that faithful day, she closed off her heart so that she didn't experience pain again. By doing so, she became cold and ruthless to all including her own children.

Her children

Thoughts of Naruto and Kasumi soon entered her thoughts and a small pang of pain as well. She quickly tried to crush the small pain her heart was experiencing right now but unlike last time, it wasn't that easy due to the level she was experiencing. Lately she's been thinking about her decisions she made in the past thought she wasn't sure why. The ones that ate at her the most was the one about her decision to close off her heart after losing Minato and the one she made to banish Naruto from the clan for the clan's benefit.

Just like last time, she justified her actions with reasons of her own. Closing her heart off guaranteed the end of pain plus without emotions, she would be able to make decisions others couldn't make. A perfect example would be if a man and his now 25 year old daughter who was in a coma. There was a man in Konoha who had a daughter than was in a coma. Word has it that she's been like that she was in a coma for 10 years meaning she entered the coma at the age of 15. The man still clings on the hope that she would recover one day instead of having the doctors pull the cord to the machine that kept her alive. Kushina tried to imagine herself in that situation. She told herself she would have pulled the cord plus because it would have been for the best.

As for her former son, a shinobi life just wasn't meant for him. With that being said, banishing him was the best decision considering the fact that the Uzumaki clan only consists of shinobi. If he would have stayed, they would have harassed him each day about not being a shinobi or the lack of chakra. In a way she was allowing him to live a peaceful civilian life. That's what she told herself each time to help make the small pain go away. Not only was it the best decision for him but the clan as well.

"Kaachan" She was brought from her thoughts by her niece and nephews who were waiting for her to decided what they would do next.

"Let's head back to Konoha." She turned to walk away but a large flash and a larger booming sound caught her attention. She turned back to find what appeared to be a large mushroom cloud in the form of all energy. The force behind the explosion the blast reached up to 3 miles. Kushina and her team felt the force and couldn't help but be amazed. She looked up to find the lack of beast and knew it was defeated. 'Whoever defeated the beast must have been strong. I wonder who they are.' She returned her attention the area ahead. She motioned her genin team to follow her back home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gin whistled at the amount of damage caused by the beast when he exploded. Body parts and blood fell from the skies as if mimicking rain. Aizen and Gin was covered in blood right about now. "I guess it could contain any more power."

"No that's not what happened" stated Aizen. "It's DNA became too unstable. I think the power increasing might have played a role as well but the main reason it died must have came from unstable DNA. Anyway let's grab a few parts and return home. I'll need a long hot bath after this." Gin could only agree.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind a hot bath as well." With that being said, Gin and Aizen began collecting parts falling from the skies. Once they had collected enough parts, Gin opened a portal leading to their home then walked through.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mayuri's lab**

Mayuri watched as the captains, former leader Naruto, and current leader Genryusai entered the room one by one to hear about what he had discovered. His eyes shifted to the teen look alike who gave him the information. He had extracted all the information that he had starting with his childhood up to now. What he contained in his mind was both disturbing and interesting. Once everyone was present, Mayuri turned to the gathered crowd and began explaining his discovery.

"I have dug within the mind of Kabuto Yakushi conscious, subconscious, and deep subconscious. The conscious memories are the ones he'll be able to remember off the top of his head. Subconscious are things he learned but stored them away for later uses. Deep subconscious are buried memories he isn't able to remember. Those memories would have remained buried unless someone such as me was able to retrieve it through special means. Anyway with the information I gathered, I was able to create a biography of some sort based on his life. The information will appear for everyone to read within the next few seconds." With that being said, he punched a few things into his computer. Information soon appeared on his large screen about Kabuto's life.

_Kabuto was found by a woman named __Nono,__ a former shinobi of Konoha__ on the outskirts of a destroyed village_

_It was there he grew up over the years learning medical ninjutsu and a few other things to earn money for the orphanage_

_He was soon approached by Orochimaru of the Sanins with a proposition to become a medic Nin but he declined_

_He was once again approached by someone else by the name of Danzo Shimura, current Elder advisor of Konoha for infiltration of various villages_

_During one of his infiltration mission, he ran into his adoptive mother Nono and attacked not realizing her until it was too late_

_As Kabuto watched the deceased body of his adoptive mother, he began to question his identity and purpose in life_

_During his travels around gathering information, he spots a group of Konoha shinobi battling another group. He went over to assists them in the large battle and won but all his memories were pushed deep into the subconscious part of his mind hence the reason he woke up without any knowledge or memories of what happened._

_He was found by __captain__ of the __Konoha Medic Corps__ amongst the dead bodies from what they call the __Battle of Kikyo Pass__ and taken back to Konoha._

_The captain took him home and raised him as a son._

_Because of his unknown origins, he was re-trained as a spy for Konoha. They weren't aware of the fact that he was a spy of Konoha before._

_As a spy of Konoha, he traveled many villages to gather information_

_As time went by, __Kabuto lost track of his own true self due to not knowing where he came from and the constant changing of his identity to fulfill his role as a spy _

_It was because of this that the village he served stopped trusting him and he was soon removed from active duty_

_Later in life, Kabuto was recruited by __Sasori__ of __Akatsuki__, who sent Kabuto to spy on __Orochimaru__ by using __Memory-Concealing Manipulative Sand Technique__ to transform him into a sleeper agent. He was sent to spy on Orochimaru_

_Orochimaru found out and released him from Sasori's control then persuaded him to follow him_

_After agreeing to serve Orochimaru, he played a role as a spy for Orochimaru to gather information on Akatsuki plus he also works with Orochimaru when it comes to human experiments_

_Kabuto even began working on his own experiments so he please his master Orochimaru_

Mayuri waited until everyone was finished before punching a few more information. The information of Kabuto went away and was replaced by the words, _Akatsuki_. "The other information Kabuto has been science related. It's about all his work along with the ones he did with Orochimaru. If you want to learn more about it, just hang around once I'm done showing information about this Akatsuki group and a possible threat to us."

_Akatsuki- (Day break)_

_Goal- __to collect all of the __tailed beasts__for their plans of world domination_

_Members:_

_Deidara – S-ranked missing Nin of Iwagakure_

_Hidan – S-ranked missing Nin of Yugakure_

_Kisame Hoshigaki – S-ranked missing Nin of Kirigakure_

_Kakuzu – S-ranked missing Nin of Takigakure_

_Konan – S-ranked missing Nin of Amegakure_

_Pain – S-ranked Nin of Amegakure_

_Sasori – S-ranked missing Nin of Sunagakure_

_Itachi Uchiha – S-ranked missing Nin of Konohagakure_

_Tobi – Unknown_

_Zetsu – Unknown _

_Each member wear a black cloak with red clouds, straw hats with bells on the front, black sandals, and pants their finger and toes black._

"These guys are targeting the tailed beasts which there are apparently 9 of them. I'll bring up the list of each tailed beast." Mayuri once again punched in some buttons allowing the ones about Akatsuki to go away in place of new ones about the tailed beasts.

_Tailed beasts_

_The tailed beasts are large, living forms of __chakra__, sometimes referred to as "__**Chakra Monsters**__" giving them power that far outmatches __**most**__shinobi__. _

_Each beast has a form similar to an animal and a unique trait depending on said beast._

_**Shukaku**__- __Ichibi no Shukaku_

_Species: Tanuki (Raccoon Dog)_

_Element: Wind_

_Unique Traits: __Manipulates __sand__ and Influences its __jinchuriki__ whenever they sleep_

_**Matatabi**__- __Nibi_

_Species: __Bakeneko (Monster Cat)_

_Element: Fire_

_Unique Traits: __Breathes fire, Blue flame body, and Flexible muscles_

_**Isobu**__- __Isobu_

_Species: Turtle_

_Element: Water_

_Unique Traits: __High-speed swimming__ and __Produces coral_

_**Son Goku**__- __Yonbi_

_Species: Monkey_

_Element: Earth, Fire, and Lava_

_Unique Traits: Spits Lava_

_**Kokuo**__- __Gobi_

_Species: Dolphin-horse_

_Element: Steam_

_Unique Traits: Unknown_

_**Saiken**__- __Rokubi_

_Species: Slug_

_Element: Water_

_Unique Traits: __Produces corrosive alkali- substances that are extremely dangerous on contact in the form of a __liquid__ or a __gas__, which was able to burn the skin of another tailed beast, such as __Gyuki__. The gaseous form was able to instantly disintegrate a tree that came into contact with it._

_**Chomei**__- __Nanabi_

_Species: Unknown insect_

_Element: Earth_

_Unique Traits: Flight_

_**Gyuki**__- __Hachibi_

_Species: Ushi-oni (Ox demon)_

_Element: Lightning_

_Unique Traits: __Produces ink_

_**Kurama**__- __Kyuubi no Yoko _

_Species: Kitsune_

_Element: Fire and Wind_

_Unique traits: __Detects negative emotions_

"These Akatsuki guys did a lot of research on these beasts and I'm assuming it's so they could combat these things if they don't have a host. Apparently these beasts are being sealed into humans and used as powerful weapons against one another. These Jinchuriki are located throughout the East. Their current locations are unknown." Once Mayuri was finished speaking, he looked up to see the others in deep thought.

"So you're saying that there were others like me and that the red energy we sealed inside an orb was one of those tailed beast?" This came from the former jinchuriki Naruto. All eyes turned towards him. "I think the tailed beast we have is Kyuubi. 13 years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha but the Yondaime Hokage defeated it at the cost of his life. No one said how it was defeated at all so it's safe to assume he either sacrificed his life to seal it or he died after battling the beast. Either way, I was a sacrifice for the village and ostracized for it as well." His hand clenched in anger. "I need some fresh air." He turned away and walked out making the present females worry.

"I'll make sure Naruto-kun is okay Genryusai-san" stated Retsu. "Would you like to accompany me Sui-Feng?" Sui-Feng nods her head before following Retsu. Genryusai tapped his cane against the floor to regain their attention.

"First I would like to thank Mayuri-san for providing us with information about this threat. If the Akatsuki are indeed after these tailed beasts then they will no doubt attack here once word of Kyuubi's location reaches them somehow. With that being said, I think the best choice of action is to strike them down before they begin the collecting of these tailed beasts. There are only 10 members in this little group so there shouldn't be a problem taking them down once we find them of course. I will ask Naruto to use his spy network to locate each member. As soon as they are found, I will deploy one of you to eliminate them. That will be all." He tapped his cane against the floor dismissing them. Those who were interested in information about the experiments which Kabuto and Orochimaru were involved in stayed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha**

Hiruzen stared at team 7 and team Kushina as his mind went over the information he received from them minutes ago. The thought of a creature on par with a tailed beast near the Land of Fire didn't bode well with him. If that made him feel uncomfortable right now then imagine how he felt now after the group of anbu he sent informed him that the blood sample they analyzed was that of multiple DNA belonging to multiple animals and clan members of Konoha. This had Orochimaru written all over it. To think Orochimaru was capable of creating something like this unnerved him. If Orochimaru created this, then imagine what else he created during his time away from Konoha. Hiruzen regret not killing him more than ever. Now many more lives would suffer because of his inability to kill the sick twisted man.

He could only hope that the creature wasn't a person that went through multiple experiments until he became that way but that was probably asking for too much. The reality was that Orochimaru had to use a poor victim to create that creature whatever it was. He closed his eyes for a brief second.

"Thank you for the report Kushina, Kakashi. Based on the information you gave me along with the information my anbu gave me, I know for a fact that this was Orochimaru's work. Kakashi tensed at the mention of the snake sanin. "I'll have Jiraiya look into this further more. You're all dismissed for now." Team 7 and team Kushina walked out the office leaving Hiruzen alone…..for a few seconds.

"Jiraiya-san, what brings you here today?" Hiruzen turned to the window to find his student Jiraiya standing on the ledge holding….He tensed a little at what Jiraiya was holding. It was the mechanical head of Naruto and his two girls. Jiraiya's facial expression was serious.

"I came by to do some research when a large commotion caught my attention. I followed the noise to the slums to find a large amount of people gathered around a burning building. They were beating this thing in anger. Curious as to what was going on, I started asking questions. They said they were here to end the life of Kyuubi. Since this isn't Naruto, I'm assuming he isn't here in Konoha. The funny thing is that the few spies I have here had informed me that he was in Konoha the whole time. Now explain what's going on sensei. Maybe I could help you out of the upcoming mess you're about to be in. The civilians will no doubt run to the council members who will run to the Fire Daimyo. This will turn into a complete mess for you unless we find a way to counter it." Hiruzen took a puff of his tobacco.

"Don't worry about that Jiraiya. Just focus on your spy network. I will handle the council members and the Fire Daimyo when the time comes. It's time I stomped my foot down and silence those fools." Hiruzen's eyes had fire in them. It was the same Fire Jiraiya saw when the old monkey was telling him about the "will of fire".

"But sensei I don't think that's a good idea." Hiruzen waved it off like nothing.

"Once again you worry too much Jiraiya. Besides the worst thing they could do is force me to step down. To me that's another retirement and a permanent vacation. Jiraiya's face was that of utter shock which Hiruzen noticed. "What, you can't expect me to remain Hokage forever. I'm an old man Jiraiya. My mind and body are slowly failing me. A new hokage was bound to happen one day so why not now?" Jiraiya thought about it for a while before agreeing.

"Well when you put it that way, you are right. I just hope the next hokage isn't Danzo." The thoughts of Danzo becoming the next hokage made him shiver.

"Don't worry about that Jiraiya; Danzo doesn't want the position anymore. I can't blame him for that. I mean he's just as old as me. He'll probably have one of his men to run for the position so he could manipulate that person. The Hokage will be nothing but a figurehead."

"That sounds like something Danzo would do." Hiruzen could only agree with Jiraiya. "Maybe you could prevent that by training Konohamaru for the position." Jiraiya chuckled slightly but Hiruzen didn't. He actually thought about his grandson becoming Hokage.

"That's a good idea Jiraiya-san. I could help Konohamaru achieve his dreams." Jiraiya stared at his sensei in disbelief.

"Wait you're actually serious about this?" Hiruzen nod his head with a smile. Jiraiya could only shake his head at this. "Well put me down for your crazy idea sensei. I think I have a few things I could teach the gaki. Besides at least I could pass down some of my teachings to someone who has the "will of fire" burning in them. It's a shame I wasn't able to teach Minato's son due to his condition." Jiraiya seemed down for a second but shook away any negative thought he was having. "There's no need to brood about it. We cannot change what happened in the past. Now let's start discussing what we will start teaching him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Water country capital**

"This is disturbing news indeed" stated the Water Daimyo. He was just informed about the damage done to Kiri at the hands of unknown enemies. The fact that they were there to free the cursed kekkei genkai users angered the Water Daimyo more. He had bad experience with bloodline users that led him to discriminate them. To him kekkei genkai users were sinful creatures only capable of war and destruction. If it was up to him to decide how the world ran, getting rid of kekkei genkai users would have been the first thing he would have done but sadly that wasn't the case.

"What will we do now sir?" asked Yagura. The Water Daimyo thought about it for a while before deciding their next choice.

"Bring all of your men to Water country to be reinstated as Water country warriors. Kiri would be too costly to build plus it takes time we don't have right now. Mei and her people must be hunted down and killed immediately. Also we need to do something about those prosthetic arms of yours." Yagura stared at his arms and noticed that the fake skin had peeled off completely. Not only was the face skin destroyed, but the arms itself was damaged from using his demonic form.

"Don't worry about it sir, I'm sure I'll be able to find a better pair in snow country. I heard they possess powerful technology there and I intend to find out more about it especially with the rumor about the technology allowing others to use ice based jutsus." Images of the white haired boy came back to his mind. He would be able to combat the ice user evenly if he could use ice based jutsus or that's what he believed.

"Now onto more pressing matters Yagura-san. You wanted a few individuals placed in the bingo book didn't you?" Yagura nod his head. "Very well please write their names down as you would see them in the bingo book. Write down as much information you can about each one of them and leave nothing out. Based on the damage they caused, I will have them placed as S-ranked Nins for destroying Kirigakure and assisting our SS-ranked criminal Mei. I will make sure their not wanted in any village. Anyone associated with Mei will be seen as vile twisted criminals. I'm sure many villages will be more than willing to help put down these criminals especially if we were to inform them that they have goals the has to deal with world domination and slavery."

Yagura couldn't help but smile at the plan. With almost every shinobi village in the west against them, things will be hard for the individuals he was about to record. They wouldn't be able to walk through one's village without some type of consequences. With that thought in mind, he began writing the description of the boy he fought plus information he gathered from the others.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**5 miles outside of Water country**

Utakata tightened the bandages around his torso to prevent blood from pouring out as he recovered. He leaned the hammer-axe combo by his feet and stared ahead to find nothing but endless ocean. There was no sign of land yet so he knew he had a good distance to go before he reached Hot spring country. The question was what he would do once he reached Hot spring country. He knew he was no longer welcome in Kiri based on the fact that Jinin tried to kill him under the orders of Yagura. His fist clenched in rage at the betrayal he felt. Jinin had informed him that he was to be killed and apologized. As he raised his weapon, he instantly went into one state cloak and pierced the swordsman in his chest ending his life. Using abilities he gained from being the host of the six tailed slug, he spat out a large amount of gas melting the swordsmen down to a pile of blob which he covered with dirt.

He picked deceased swordsmen's weapon up and took off away from Kiri and water country before anyone found out about his deed. It wouldn't be long before his deed was known to Yagura and that he would be placed in the bingo book as an S-ranked missing Nin or higher. Yagura always placed his enemies as S-ranked status to have them killed as soon as possible. If he placed someone higher than an S-ranked Nin, then there was one of two reasons why he did that. The first reason was if said person was worthy of that status based on their skills. The second reason was if one was to truly piss him off. Mei was proof of that when she destroyed his left arm and leg. Every time he saw his prosthetic arm and leg, he would become angry.

Utakata chuckled at the thought of an enraged Yagura. "Serves that traitorous bastard right" His chuckles escalated into a full blown laugh. After a few minutes of laughing, he calmed down enough to start thinking about his plans. 'Maybe I could find Zabuza and join him. He was a normal person without a kekkei genkai.' That was his initial thought but when he thought about it more, it became a bad idea. 'No Zabuza was an ally to a bloodline user.' The thought of a bloodline user brought back painful memories of the day he lost his family, his sensei/ friend, and the girl his lover all in one night.

_Flashback _

_Utakata entered the village with a smile on his face. The completion of a B-ranked turned A-ranked mission was fresh in his mind. As soon as he got finished his reports, he would tell his family, friends, and his lover Jun about how he went toe to toe with someone that claimed to be from the west and won. He let the man live with the shame that an Eastern warrior beat him. Of course the man took his own life not wanting to live with the shame of losing to someone of the east. Utakata took this as a plus sign for him. He went straight to the towers where he proceeded to make his report about his mission. As soon as he was finished giving her report, he dashed home with the same smile he had when he entered the village._

_Utakata made his way to his home which was located in the far corner of Kiri. By having his home far away from the center of Kiri allowed him peace and quietness. There was also the public sex with his lover that he enjoyed. Sex in the opening was exciting for him. Upon arriving at his home, he was greeted by the site of something that would burn in his memory. His lover Jun was found lying on the floor unmoving. He ran over to her body as his heart hammered away. Upon seeing her state, his blood froze. Her body looked as if it was drained of all its blood; something only the __Chishiobushi (Blood Warrior) clan was capable of doing. An explosion went off forcing Utakata to shield his eyes._

**New clan and bloodline below by ****Killjoy3000**

**Link: ****.net/u/1174170/Killjoy3000****)**

_(Kimimaro's theme song) (It sounded cool to go with this)_

_He ran to his home when he heard the sounds of fighting occurring. He came upon the scene of a member of the __Chishiobushi clan fighting his sensei. There were bodies of his family member crushed under burning rubbles from the house. As soon as he went to assist his sensei, a sharp needle pain entered his neck and his world went black. The last thing he saw was the sight of the assailant poking his sensei and father figure in the chest. The signature death touch, a familiar style of the Hyuga clan_

_End of flashback_

He clenched his hands in sorrow. He was too weak to defend his family and even now he was too weak. Maybe Yagura saw him more of a nuisance than anything else. That had to be the reason. He was seen as a useless warrior. Maybe if he had the skills then he wouldn't have been in this current situation in the first place. Maybe he would still have his loved ones by his side. Maybe he would have been able to do more when Mei and the other bloodline users rebelled. Maybe Kiri would have suffered less damage than it did.

Red chakra leaked from his body forming a cloak with a single tail. "Why? WHY AM I SO WEAK?" The boat below him began to break under the vile chakra. Water slowly began to seep into the boat by now. He continued clenching his fist breaking his skin. Blood flowed freely from his hands but he didn't seem to notice. He was too focused on the memory when he lost everything dear to him. Details of the enemy slowly surfaced.

Long white hair

Pure grey pupil-less eyes

Pale skin

He could remember everything down to the details of his clothes. It was the only man present at the time so there was no way he could forget that image. By now two tails had emerged from him. The boat had sunk down along with the swordsmen's weapon. Utakata was forced to stand on water. His mind continued drifting back to the memories as a third tail emerged. As soon as he noticed the large leak of his demon's chakra, his hands went through several hands seals that would require most of his chakra, He could feel his demon slowly taking control and he would not let the demon take control once more.

**Suiton: Uzumaki**

The waters below him immediately formed a large whirlpool capable of sinking multiple ships instantly. He continued pushing the demonic chakra into the jutsu until he felt the influence of the demon fade away. Once he was 100% in control of his body, he took a few deep breaths to calm down. There was no point in thinking about the past. The only thing he would gain from it was pain. He sighed at the lack of boat and his now lost sword. Well the sword didn't work with his style anyway so what was the point in getting upset about it. Still he had a long journey to go and he only had his feet and water walking to carry him there. 'Well this could be a training exercise for me.' With that thought in mind, he began running towards land using water walking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That is the sickest thing I ever saw" stated Toshiro after watching a few experiments of Orochimaru and Kabuto. "He makes you look like a saint Mayuri." His face was a little green from the explicit show.

"Justice demands his head now." Kaname gripped his sword tightly at the images he was exposed to. "Now I wish I didn't have my vision anymore. I always thought you were a sick man Mayuri but at least you make it impossible for your subjects to feel pain. This man just operates on them without using any type of anesthesia. Imagine what those people feel." He turned to the unconscious form of Kabuto. Right now he wanted to carve this man slowly and painfully. Justice demands that he died slow and painful as so many lives he ruined.

"This man is indeed a great threat that needs to be put down immediately" stated Byakuya with an ice cold tone. "His very presence endangers the lives of so many innocent people. By eliminating the vile criminal will prevent other people's lives from being destroyed. I will kill this fiend personally." To emphasis his point, he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

Genryusai stayed quite as he processed the information he witnessed. This man was sick beyond anything he witnessed. He experimented on many lives for personal gain and showed that he had no compassion for human life. It didn't matter how old, what race, or the status of the subjects. Infants were subjected to the inhuman experiments and it was just wrong. He made a mental note to add Orochimaru on the list of the Akatsuki members they would hunt soon. The fact that he was once an Akatsuki member only furthered his fuel to add him on their target list. Killing these villainous figures would help bring peace to the world. Genryusai turned around and walked away without a word. There weren't enough words to describe his thoughts.

Mayuri watched at their leader walked away without a word. As soon as he was out the lab, he decided to make a comment. "I have a feeling he'll be placing Orochimaru in our target list along with the Akatsuki. He seemed very troubled by all this. I wouldn't be surprised if he went out to find this Orochimaru guy himself. We do have all his base location here."

"Genryusai is a man of justice. He won't let that sick man walk around freely. As a matter of fact, I'm sure a man of his kind will send out a few squads to start destroying Orochimaru's base one by one taking away hiding spaces for the snake to hide in. Once the snake is cornered, he will face justice just like everyone else." He glared at Kabuto's unconscious form when he said the last part. Mayuri couldn't help but sweat drop at this. Kaname really wanted to cut this man into pieces and soon.

"Relax Kaname; you'll be able to dish out your justice soon. I still have experiments to do on him. With his body, we'll be able to understand chakra more than ever. We'll be able to trace it back to its origin and find out where it came from. Not only that but I'm sure there's more things I will be able to do." Mayuri started drooling once more.

"You still haven't changed at all Mayuri." Mayuri snapped out of his thoughts when he heard that oh so familiar voice.

"So they managed to recreate you Ichigo Kurosaki." Mayuri turned around to greet to the sight of Ichigo, his friends being Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and the Visoreds. "And they even re-created the others as well. Things surely are going to get more interested here."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unknown area**

"Orochimaru-sama, we lost contact with base Beta. It was the one Kabuto went over to after the destruction of base Gamma. I think it's safe to assume this one was attacked sir."

Slash

The head of the messenger slid of his neck and onto the floor. The body soon dropped as well having nothing holding it up. Orochimaru sighed in annoyance. The person standing next to the messenger gulped believing he was next to die. Orochimaru turned to the still breathing person.

"You"

The messenger pointed to his chest and asked, "Who me?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the stupid reply. The not dead man gulped. "You're the only one standing here aren't you?"

"S-sorry for such a stupid reply sir, I wasn't thinking straight." Orochimaru thought about it for a while.

"I will forgive you this time. But what I want to know is do I seem like the type that enjoy bad news especially when it concerns me? I want you to think carefully before answering or you will join that guy." Orochimaru pointed at the head man next to him.

"No you do not sir, you seem like the man that love good news sir." Orochimaru smiled a little.

"Yes so what do you think will happen when you give me bad news as if it was good news?" The man paused and thought about what he could say that wouldn't anger the snake sanin and the man that held his life in the palm of his hands.

"You end their life sir." His body tensed a little not knowing what the snake Nin would do next. Orochimaru while didn't show it enjoyed every second of watching the man in front of him shrink under his gaze. To think he caused this without even trying amused him. Did his reputation scare that many people? That thought brought a smile to his lips.

"Very well, you may leave with your life today. Just remembers to watch how you deliver news to me."

"Hai sir"

"You are dismissed." As soon as Orochimaru said those words, the man moved so fast, Orochimaru would have thought he subconsciously used Hiraishin. He began chuckling and soon it became a full blown laugh which scared anyone close by. Orochimaru soon regained his composure. 'Kabuto-san, what happened out there and where are you?' An attack on his base again made him wonder what was going on. 'Did Jiraiya find the base or was it those new guys he mentioned?' He thought about information about three swordsmen that Kabuto reported. 'I'll need to look into this further more.' With that last thought, he snaked his way back to his experiments and continued his work.

**So what do you guys think about this so far?**

**Gotei 13 hunting Akatsuki and Orochimaru**

**Kabuto having information extracted**

**What should I do with Kabuto?**

**Should I kill him or something of your choice?**

**Remember your opinions counts**

**Also for the name of the village, here are the suggestions so far. (I might have missed a few. Sorry if I did)**

Shinigakure- Linkfx Link: .net/u/553633/linkfx

The village of steel- typechrome Link: .net/u/2995670/typechrome

Village of Death- Blood Brandy Link: .net/u/1767657/Blood_Brandy

Twilight village- sniper757 Link: .net/u/1324466/sniper757

Kingdom of blades- Revan the Wicked

Link: .net/u/2402385/Revan_the_Wicked

Soul King: Leader

Spirits of the war dead- ShINaiX

Village hidden in death/spirit/blood/soul- cmcwiki Link: .net/u/1837607/cmcwiki

**Which one sounds good?**


End file.
